Salvation of a Snake
by Arixoxo
Summary: Three years after the Great Battle, where only the bad died, Hermione returns to Hogwarts as a teacher's aid to discover who she is. Snape cannot escape his past and the terrors he has caused. Can an unexplainable love solve his pain?
1. Welcome Back

_Well here I am again._ Hermione stared at the castle ahead of her. She remembered how large it appeared when she first set her eyes upon it. The structure had been exciting yet looming and terrifying. Now, having it been her second home for seven years, it looked warm, welcoming, and considerably smaller. Yet Hermione still had that nervous jitter in her stomach. This was a new situation, a new world to her. And for the first time she didn't have the rest of the trio to follow. Hermione swallowed hard and began her walk up to Hogwarts.

She stood by the enormous oak doors outside the Great Hall. _Damn they've already started the ceremony._ She hesitated not knowing what to do. It was odd not having someone to direct and order her everywhere. She considered knocking but ruled against it. Hermione didn't want to make a grand entrance she just wanted a quiet slip inside. _Is there a side door? _She peered around the corner. Apparently not. Just as she was about to cry Hermione heard a voice she recognized.

"Hermione Granger? I must admit I'm surprised." Hermione turned to establish the voice as Professor McGonagall. She smiled in relief at the friendly recognition. She walked over to give her a hug.

"Hello, Professor." Professor McGonagall had always been Hermione's favorite. She had, had the most faith in her when she was a student.

"When Albus told me we would be having a teacher's aid at the school, who happened to be an alumni, I never would have expected you." Hermione gave her a quizzical look, not sure how to respond. McGonagall laughed at her expression. "Not that you don't have the excellent makings of a teacher but I always that you'd become an Auror or even Minister of Magic." Hermione laughed along. After graduation, she too had thought her future would proceed in that direction. That was what was expected of her, after all. So, she had started working at the ministry with Harry and Ron. It was exciting at first to have so many new tasks to complete. The work was challenging but it was nothing Hermione couldn't complete. Yes, it was compelling employment but eventually all the hype died down. Harry and Ron never got sick of it but for Hermione it grew tiresome. She needed separation from the group. Not that she didn't love the boys, she just felt like she needed to figure out who she was apart from the others. Looking back Hermione had realized that she never truly had a proper educational year at Hogwarts without interruptions. She knew that she needed to go back in order establish a real life for herself. Besides, she always fancied herself as a teacher.

"Well Ms. Granger, or I should say Hermione, you have arrived a tad late." McGonagall glanced toward the shut entrance.

"Oh yes, well, I was running behind schedule. To be completely honest I have no idea how to go in there except as a student." Hermione admitted with a slight blush.

"Luckily, there is a back way." McGonagall gave her a small smile and led her to a portrait down the side hall. It was a professor scarfing down a buffet. Hermione had to chuckle at it's obviousness. "Yes, not very discreet but it works well." She turned to the ravenous teacher. "Pickled Dragon Toes." Hermione made a face at the password. McGonagall caught the look. "Albus's idea of course." Hermione nodded just as the hungry man let out a large belch and swung open.

Hermione sat nervously picking at her food. She was between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Now and then they turned to make idle conversation with her but most of the time she sat there quietly. Watching the students laugh and converse brought a pain to Hermione's heart. She felt lonely sitting at the long staff table. Especially since her subtle entrance was only noticed by Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Sprout. The others had been too distracted by the arriving meal. Hermione was somewhat grateful that she hadn't been noticed. She used this alone time look around the room. So much had happened in this hall. As Dumbledore began the new-year announcements the memories of years before started flooding back into her mind. The sorting, her reunion with the boys once out of the hospital wing, the tri-wizard ball, the great fight, all the times Griffindor one the cup, the numerous packages and news they received…

"…Our new teacher's aid Professor Granger." Hermione snapped her attention to the headmaster as heads turned to stare in her direction. Every professor and student had their eyes locked upon her; she wanted to crawl under the table. They were all clapping but only Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled. Everyone watched her as if expecting something. She smiled shyly and murmured a thank you.

After all the students were sent to bed Hermione was greeted by all her old teachers. Hagrid gave her an especially large hug that hurt her windpipes. Hermione felt a little better in the warm lighting of the staff lounge. The cozy setting combined with the friendly atmosphere lifted her spirits tremendously. She was sitting in a large armchair when Dumbledore approached her.

"Hermione I am happy to see you've arrived safely. I have a list of the teachers you'll be working with whilst you stay here." He handed her a schedule.

"Thank you Professor." She smiled and moved forward in her chair to grab the paper.

"Hermione you are a colleague now. Call me Albus. It is only natural." He requested causing her to blush with slight embarrassment at her ignorance. She nodded and read over the document. She could feel the sleep in her eyes and realized she had a question for Dumbledore.

"Professor…erm…I mean Albus, where will I be residing?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I wondered when you'd be asking. This was a unique situation considering the students live within their dormitories and the teachers have rooms adjoining their classes. I therefore had to create a room for you. I believe it is quite perfect actually. I chose a spot between most of your classes, especially close to Transfiguration, which I believe is your first period. It is on the seventh floor opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy." Hermione nodded along then suddenly stared at Dumbledore.

"But…Isn't that the Room of Requirement?" She was sure it was. Dumbledore beamed at her.

"I was hoping you would remember. That mind never does fail to prevail." This caused Hermione to blush yet again that night. "I have made adjustments to the room, however. It is under a serious lock so that one cannot enter without walking past three times and thinking the password. Also it is set to only fit the needs of the one who knows the code word." He leaned in so only she could hear. "So Hermione I shall tell you the password is 'snicker doodles' and will remain so until you change it. Which you can only do by walking past the room three time and thinking the old password and the new password together." Hermione nodded and Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. He turned to the room, announced his departure, and absconded. Hermione decided to finish reading her schedule. It looked like a lot of fun.

1st- Transfiguration –McGonagall

2nd- Charms –Flitwick

3rd- Care of Magical Creatures –Hagrid

4th- Herbology –Sprout

5th – History of Magic –Binns

6th – Defense Against the Dark Arts- Savage _sounds familiar but I'm not sure who this is. Must be a new teacher._ She looked around the room for a new face. No such luck.

7th- Potions –Snape

She stared at the last period. How could she have forgotten Snape? Not that he wasn't easy to forget. Even though he proved himself loyal during the Battle of Hogwarts, she still had the long instilled detest for him. She glanced around the room. _Is he even here?_ Sure enough standing in the corner looking terribly droll was Professor Snape. _No, wait, Severus now. _She shivered at the thought of calling him by first name. It was too odd. As if he sensed her stare, Snape's eyes flicked in her direction. She quickly glanced down. _Why am I still afraid of him? For God's sake I'm not a child anymore._ Yet she kept her eyes from him from then on.

Her mind jumped back to her new room. It fascinated her and she became eager to go settle in. Yet the fire beside her was so welcoming. _I could of course just put a fireplace in my own room._ Hermione rose from her chair and bid goodnight to her new coworkers. She then headed off to her new room feeling exceptionally better than when she arrived. ~

Well this year is going to be fantastic. Severus thought sarcastically to himself. The beginning of the new-year was always tiresome. New idiot students meant new messes. And now, to top it off, a chipper Griffindor alumni to aggravate him. Severus sighed to himself. This is going to be a long year.

After the Great Battle Severus went back to work unsure of how to act. Did he become nice all of sudden? He attempted this kind ritual until one day of extreme annoyance he gave up. Eventually he slipped back into his old ways. It was what he had become accustomed to anyway. So they all forgot about the Battle, and his good actions. And they went back to hating him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Severus was not a man who enjoyed surprises. Nor did he want anyone in his way while he worked. So, when Albus told the staff they would be having, for the first time at Hogwarts, a teacher's aid Severus was less than pleased. It was bad enough dealing with a new D.A.D.A professor but now he'd be followed around by an overenthusiastic amateur. He had to admit a slight shock overtook him at the sight of Hermione Granger but it was quickly followed by irritation. Of course his past would never leave. Severus almost considered it a curse set upon him that one of the Golden Trio had returned.

He sat in the teacher's lounge in his regular chair away from the groups and watched his colleagues go to greet Hermione Granger. _They'll all be singing a different tune once they realize how much she gets in their way._ Severus observed his former student. She looked like the same know-it-all overachiever as before. Though he wondered why she had abandoned the dimwitted duo. He turned his attention back to his tea. The room was such a nice temperature, Severus wanted to close his eyes and relax. But years of being a Death Eater had taught him to always keep sharp and attentive. He remembered having to stay up for days on end, when rest meant an automatic Avada Kedavra. Out of habit Severus touched the permanent branding on his left arm and cringed, as if he could see it. It made him sick to even think about it. The mark represented all the pain he caused by Voldemort's orders. All the murders of witches, wizards, muggles, mudbloods… Severus glanced at her Hermione Granger who immediately averted her eyes. _Oh yes, this is going to be a long year.~_


	2. A Furious First

Hermione awoke at 4:30. She was so excited that her preparation ended at 5:30. So, Hermione had a little over an hour to do nothing. She looked around the room at all the random objects she had made appear the night before. Testing the boundaries of the room proved that they were endless. She had made numerous items appear before her. There were 5 bookshelves full of all the books Hermione had ever read and a lamp that lit in 12 different colors and 6 different shades. She had enchanted miniature models of the solar system to rotate around the top of her canopy. Not to mention that Hermione had slept with 8 of the fluffiest pillows in the world. She blinked. _I'm not a student anymore. Why am I sitting in my room?_ Hermione jumped up, slipped on her shoes, and headed into the hall.

It was extremely quiet all throughout Hogwarts. She suddenly felt very awkward, looking down the empty corridors. _Well what do you expect at quarter of six in the morning? Oh well. _She decided to wander around, something she had never done in the school before. It was all a very relaxing way to start her first day. Hermione peered out the stained glass windows. She had almost forgotten how beautiful Hogwarts grounds were. She smoothed her robe and sat down on the sill, slightly resting her head against the pane. She could feel herself drifting back into that childlike state of her innocence. _Innocence. What a funny word. _Hermione smiled in spite of herself. She supposed she was _innocent_ in terms, back then. Well, she was a virgin. That was until the Horcrux search. She remembered as if it were a movie playing through her mind.

Ron had left Harry and Hermione out of anger. The two were stuck depressed and going nowhere with the search. It had been an upsetting time for both. Out of misery, one cold night, Harry and Hermione had indulged themselves with too much fire whiskey. The combination of the fire and liquor had affected them so deeply that before they knew it they had began snogging uncontrollably. The night ended with the two friends losing their virginity and vowing to never tell anyone. Not even Ron.

Hermione still blushed at the memory. Looking back she realized she was almost pleased that it had been to Harry. At least nothing had changed between them since then. If it had been Ron all would be different. Hermione closed her eyes to rest them. _Just a minute. Then I'll head down to breaky._ She slipped into her sleep. _Yes, just a minute._

Bellatrix Lestrange was laughing. A laugh that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She turned to look for the sound but her body wouldn't move. She looked at her feet. _Where is my new robe? This one is all tattered. _She turned frantically to inspect her surroundings. The room was dark and bitter. _What happened to the hall? Where the bloody hell am I!? _Hermione freaked out, wondering if something terrible was occurring at Hogwarts. She saw a small light coming from a window with broken wooden shutters in the corner. She went to head for it but her body chose a different direction. _What is happening?! _She wanted to scream. She walked through a door she could barely see and into a tiny room. "I'm back!" Bellatrix's voice screeched. Hermione tried to whip around and search for it but could not move her head. The laughing continued. Her body was headed toward a dusty portrait on the wall. _Stop! _She attempted to command herself. _Turn around!_ Her body moved forward. She reached the portrait. It was one of Bellatrix Lestrange. At least now she knew where the laughing was coming from. Her arm moved to wipe the dust and cobwebs away. Hermione gasped inside herself. It was a mirror! "I'm back!"

Hermione awoke violently in a cold sweat. She looked all around her as fast as she could. She took in her environment. Hogwarts. _Just a dream. A terrible, vivid dream._ Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and sighed with relief. _Thank god. _She looked at the sun. Her brow furrowed. _Did it move slightly?_ Hermione hastily pulled out her pocket watch. 7:02. "Oh damn!" She was late for her first class on her first day. _Great impression Hermione. Fantastic really. _She practically ran down the hall. "Bullocks, bullocks, bullocks!" Hermione swore angrily at herself. _How could I be so stupid to fall asleep?! Of all the most idiotic…_ She lost her train of thought as her foot missed a step on the stairs. Hermione braced herself to hit the floor. Instead she fell into two arms that rushed to her aid.

"Whoa! Careful now." The deep voice said. Hermione looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. The brunette male savior smiled at her. She felt compelled to smile back. "Well hello there." His voice was strong and sweet. She stared up at him still in his hold. "Hey, don't I know you?" Hermione stood on her feet now and shook the man's hand.

"I'm not sure. I'm Hermione Granger. The new teacher's aid here." She introduced herself attempting to not let her voice shake. He did look somewhat familiar now that she had a god look at him.

"Aw sure. I saw you in the fight a bit and then around the Ministry I bet." Hermione looked at him quizzically. " I'm Jimmy Savage. Ex-Auror and current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at your service." He did a small bow to which Hermione had to giggle. "So you'll be helping me teach then?"

"Yes, I suppose so." She smiled. "6th period I believe." _Teaching! _"Oh! I must be going I'm already late the first day. Can you believe it? The funny thing is I was up so early and now I'm late. Isn't that just ridiculous?" She laughed nervously. Jimmy laughed as well. _Oh Christ, I'm rambling. _

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you 6th then." He said smiling with all his gorgeous teeth.

"Yes, you most definitely will. And thank you for saving me from falling on my face." She added with a small laugh. He gave her a nod and Hermione had to force herself to leave.

Halfway through Transfiguration, Hermione had nothing to do. Minerva had been very accepting of her tardiness. She had assigned Hermione to minimal work, considering it was the first day. The third year students had all heard of Hermione from the stories and most had questions not related to class. So, Minerva promised they could ask Hermione anything if they all finished through chapter one of Transfiguration 3rd Year by the end of class. Now, they all worked silently through the pages and Hermione was left to explore Minerva's bookshelf. She scanned the shelves and found the book she was looking for, The Great Battle. It was a newer novel created just after the fight. Hermione remembered reading through it the night it was released and then for some reason she never touched it again. She flipped to the Aurors section. _Dawlish, Proudfoot, where was it? Ah-hah! _Savage. There it was with a picture to boot. _That's where I've seen him! _The picture had been taken after the fight. Jimmy looked so different. He was worn and dirty but still had that smile. Hermione smiled at the sight of it. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for 6th period. ~

_Ugh, can it be last period already?_ Severus put his head in his hand, tired already. This first day had been draining and he was well ready for bed. He watched the door just waiting for the pain in his mind to increase. _Where is she?_ Her heard footsteps and the door finally opened. Students filed into the room. Severus watched them with irritation. _If she is even a second late I will be sure to report her._ To his dismay Hermione entered behind the students. Severus sneered. _Fantastic. _He turned to the 5th years. "Sit down and be quiet!" The room quickly silenced. "Ms. Granger will be assisting our class for the remainder of the year. She is not your teacher so do not feel free to slack off and fool around. Whether you are from her house does not matter, you will not be favored." He glanced at the Gryffindor children. "You are all well aware of how things are run in this room." They stared blankly at him. Severus grew annoyed. "So, open your books and get to work!" There was a chaotic scattering to retrieve books and supplies. Severus looked at Hermione who stood with her hands folded on the side of the room. She caught his gaze and, unlike most, held it. He motioned to her. "Ms. Granger…"

"Hermione." She interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Severus scoffed at her. _How dare she cut me off!_

"We're colleagues now. My name is Hermione, Severus." She replied with a calm tone. Only her flickering eyes gave way to her fear.

"Be that as it may, I expect you here before the students. I don't know how you…"

"I'm sorry, I was stuck with Professor Savage. I had him last…"

"Will you cease in disrupting me!?" Severus exclaimed. She jumped. The class raised their heads in curiosity. "Get back to your work!" The head whipped down. "As I was going to say, I don't know how you expect to know what I'll need you to do for the day if you arrive when I only have time to give the students their instructions." Hermione nodded not daring to speak. "Since, you arrived late today you have no responsibilities except to stay out of my way." She nodded again but remained in front of him. _Has she gone thick? Ridiculous girl. _"Then move." He ordered. Hermione stepped quickly to the side.

The rest of class dragged slowly on. Severus walked the room criticizing their work whilst Hermione stood in the back observing. He almost pitied her but quickly remembered the terror she and the other two had once caused in this room. He swallowed his sympathy and continued monitoring. Finally, they all left and only he and Hermione remained. Severus walked the room inspecting for messes. He wouldn't be surprised to find some random disarray. He looked back at Hermione who was fully focused on her shoes. Severus took this moment to examine her without her seeing. _She does look quite older. _He had to admit she was somewhat attractive. Her once frizzy hair had smoothed out, her teeth were perfectly straight and clean, even her figure had changed. It was more curvaceous, like an hourglass. Hermione met his gaze. Now it was Severus who glanced away. He spoke to her without focusing. "So why exactly were you late?" He made no use in hiding his harsh tone. He could feel Hermione fidget.

"Um, I was with Professor Savage, I mean Jimmy."

"Obviously, you already said that. Would you care to be more specific?" Sarcasm dripped off his tongue. He heard Hermione stiffen. Severus turned to her. "Well?"

"Well we met earlier this morning and had the funniest run-in. I was late for class…" Severus interrupted her this time.

"Your promptness _is_ astounding. Rather than listen to your, what I'm sure is an immensely uninteresting, tale, I have things to do. So, tomorrow if you could cut short your socialization and do your job with some intelligence, I would be thrilled. Tickled even." Severus' mockery caused Hermione to turn a deep scarlet. Out of anger or embarrassment he did not know. She stared at him.

"There's no need to be so cruel." She muttered. Severus could feel the anger building inside him. Repressed fury bubbled within and he turned to her struggling to keep it down.

"I am not here to consol your feelings, !" Hermione turned to him. He saw fire in her eyes.

"Hermione! My name is Hermione! We're equal now and you cannot treat me as your inferior!" She exploded. Severus stared at her, forcing himself to keep control.

"Get out of my room. And if you're late again I'll make certain you're out of here faster than you can even pack your bags." Hermione whipped around to the exit and stomped out. Severus could felt his lungs grow tight and realized he had stopped breathing in his rage. He walked to his room, slamming the door behind him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Severus fumed. _How could an insufferable girl make me become so steamed?_ And this was the first day! Severus could tell she was no longer the whinny Gryffindor he remembered. They were going to butt heads all year, as far as he could foretell. He went to his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Severus looked in the mirror. The drops running down his face reminded all too much of blood and he felt that flash of despair for time ago return. It terrified him because he remembered those years all too well. One slip and Severus could be back in that state of mind. Yet he continued staring into the mirror, until his face became a blur. In a way it comforted him and he returned to his bedroom to sleep.

**Author's Note: Thank you all sooo much for the positve feedback. I have alot of great ideas and i can't wait to have you read them. This is my first fanfic and i'm happy you all enjoy it. Just a quick note all rights belong to J.K. Rowling i own nothing except my imagination. :) Keep Reading & Reviewing!**


	3. What Dreams May Come

Hermione rushed to her room arms folded. _How dare he! I am not a child. Send me packing, as if he has the power! _She was so angry she completely forgot where she was going. Stomping up the stairs she went well past the 3rd floor. In her rage she did not notice the direction she was going. _He completely ruined my day! This year is going to be terrible!_ Hermione slowed, attempting to calm herself down. She swept her hair behind her ear and looked around._ Oh, bloody hell. Where am I?_ Hermione turned back to the stairs but they had moved. _Shit, shit, shit. _She walked down the corridor that appeared to have no rooms. All the portraits were quite odd. They were some type of abstract art. To be frank, the fact that they were alive was terrifying to Hermione. Her steps slowed as searched for a way back to her room. As she continued down the hall she encountered a door at the end. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the door in the distance. It scared her terribly but her curiosity had a better hold of her and she approached the door. It was locked but for clever Hermione that was no problem. She muttered a couple spells, finally discovering one that worked. The door creaked open and Hermione pushed it further. She walked in cautiously and peered around. The room was dark and appeared empty. Hermione lit her wand and walked more. _How strange, there's nothing here. _Of course, she knew better that Hogwarts would not have an empty room. She gasped as she almost ran into a large cloaked object. Almost about to scream, she realized that it was only some object draped with a cover. Her hand reached out and grasped the fabric. _Do I dare reveal what I do not know?_ She stared at the material and pulled. The draping gathered around her feet as Hermione gazed into the mirror before her. _The Mirror of Erised!_ She could have sworn Dumbledore had moved it farther. Hermione had never actually seen it only heard from Harry. She remembered how obsessed he had become with it and looking in she couldn't see why. Hermione gazed closer, confused. Suddenly her reflection smiled at her. Hermione gasped and dropped her wand. _Oh, get a hold of yourself. _She picked up her wand and looked again. Sure enough the mirror Hermione smiled back. Suddenly, all her colleagues appeared around her clapping and smiling. Hermione glanced behind her, emptiness. They were all commending her. Even Severus was smiling in awe of her. They all respected her. She smiled in spite of herself. _Wow, now I get it. _Hermione sat down and watched the mirror until her eyes grew weary. She was almost dozing off when she forced herself to leave. "I'll be back." She told mirror Hermione. Then she went back to stairs, which had returned, and down to bed. She was determined not to be late the next day.

In the weeks that followed Hermione worked harder than she ever had during her seven years as a student. She was not only never late but also completely prepared everyday and ready to complete any task assigned to her. All the teachers were delighted except for Severus who grew more annoyed everyday and they constantly snapped at one another. Besides that one dip in her day, Hermione had pretty great classes. Especially since everyday she got to see Jimmy. His Irish accent made her want to melt in his presence and his eyes gave her butterflies. They constantly talked while the students worked. He was so charming and funny that Hermione became lost in his smile. Their conversations weren't exactly intellectually fulfilling but still intriguing nonetheless. This was especially when he said such nice things to her. Like how much he liked her hair or how she always smelt as pretty as lilacs. Hermione always blushed. Of course her scent was actually Japanese cherry blossoms, her favorite, but she enjoyed his compliments all the same. Everything was going swimmingly. He had even asked her out for drinks for the next Hogsmeade visit. She had, obviously, accepted. Hermione had to admit that the highlight of her day was tied between time with Jimmy and time with the mirror. She still went every night and stayed till her eyes were sore. To be honest she was extremely tired everyday but her façade was so excellent she had even convinced herself that she was peppy and alert. Luckily she had not had any more of those horrible dreams. Hermione hoped that had been a one-time affair. She didn't dream at all, in fact. But she assumed that was on account of her exhaustion.

It was almost disappointing though, not to have dreams. She would very much like one about Jimmy. Her daydreams were pretty vivid; just imagine how amazing the night dreams would be. _Or even reality!_ Hermione felt her cheeks turn hot at the thought. She was sitting in the Potions room doing nothing as usual. Severus never let her do anything. She had to 'sit and observe'. It was aggravating but it gave her time to fantasize. And she thoroughly enjoyed it. _Just imagine, Jimmy and I meet up in the rain. We're soaking wet and he just starts kissing me. His lips are so warm and soft. _Hermione closed her eyes to visualize it better._ Mmm, so sweet. _She could hear his whispers. _"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."_

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione sprung up. Severus was glaring at her in an angry manner. The students were snickering. "How dare you sleep in here! I might as well assign you detention since you insist on acting like an adolescent!" Hermione's cheeks grew warm again but now out of embarrassment. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Professor." The students laughed harder at her recognition of Severus as if he were_ her_ teacher. Hermione almost thought she saw a quick smile pass Severus' lips.

"Just because you are lazy I would prefer you didn't disrupt my class with your snores." The classroom erupted in laughter and Hermione sat shocked. Severus did another smug quick smile and returned to his lesson. Hermione spent the rest of the time with her eyes cast down. Once the class filed out she approached Severus.

"Was it completely necessary for you to humiliate me in front of the children?" He turned around to meet her eyes.

"Was it necessary for you to sleep while you work?" He asked whilst mocking her tone.

"Work?! You don't give me any work to do! What do you expect? Do you want me to sit like a dog and beg for some tasks to do? Shall I rollover and fetch your slippers while I'm at it too?" She could feel herself getting so angry. Severus raised an eyebrow. He stepped in closer and Hermione froze. _Would he hit her?_

"Maybe if you showed the capability of being able to perform a task I would provide you with one. However, unlike my colleagues, I am not impressed. Your antics have grown old over the years and I'm still waiting to see that you've matured." He said in a normal tone yet still containing those underlying tones of harshness. Hermione reflected his fake smile and leaned in.

"Have you considered that fact that perhaps _you_ haven't matured?" She looked into his cold eyes. As she stared Hermione caught her reflection. It reminded her of the mirror and she wished she was there at that second.

"Perhaps, you are right." Hermione was astonished. "Yet you forget I am still older. So, no matter what, you are still the child in this situation. Let me know when you've become an adult." He walked away and into his chambers before Hermione could utter another word. Speechless and angry, yet again, Hermione left making sure to slam the door and leave an impression with him. ~

Severus picked at his eggs and looked around the Great Hall. Normally he just stared into his coffee but today he wanted to see something. His eyes scanned his surrounding. He waited and finally in walked Hermione Granger. Not long after followed Jimmy Savage. _Exactly what I thought._ He knew Savage liked her but wasn't completely sure how far into the relationship they were. They made eyes across the teacher's lounge and sat next to one another at meals. Yet they never entered together nor left. So as far as Severus could tell they probably hadn't even kissed. For some reason this thought raised his mood slightly.

Days moved slowly for Severus. Classes went by in a blur. If he had to pick one thing he liked about Hermione Granger it was how she stopped the time. Only their constant battles brought Severus back to earth and made him focus. Maybe it was because it was the only change in his schedule or because she was the only one, who bothered to address him, let only argue with him. Yet, Severus had to admit he somewhat enjoyed those encounters. It was amusing how he could always get a rise out of her. He wasn't sure why or how her temper grew thin around him but it was entertaining nonetheless. He had noticed that her eyes appeared more tired with bags each day. Yet her irritability remained the same. Severus still wondered, if she wasn't with Jimmy, _what was keeping her up every night? _Not that he cared, he was just curious. As the class worked one day he walked to the back of his desk and pretended to focus on some papers while he asked_. _Hermione was only a couple feet away in her chair. "You're awful tired these days, is there a particular reason or do you enjoy passing out in classrooms?" Hermione refused to look at him and kept her eyes on her book.

"No, I just don't sleep well." She answered ignoring the second part of his question. Severus looked at her now. He was extremely trained in the pitches of one's voice and could tell she was lying. He could either let it go or test her. He chose to test her.

"Why? Probably because you miss the other brats so much?" His eyes gleamed with a challenge. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, that's right." She agreed. Now Severus was truly interested. She was giving in easily which meant she was hiding something. He watched her eyes, which weren't moving on the page of her book.

"Is your book compelling?" She continued to stare at the same page

"Oh yes, very compelling." She answered in fake enthusiasm. Severus smiled to himself.

"Really? Tell me the last thing you've read without looking." Hermione closed the book and turned to him with fight in her eyes. _Finally. _

"Can I help you with something or do you enjoy bothering me?" She reputed in a quiet voice so as not to disturb the students.

"Well excuse me Ms. Granger but I did wonder if you'd be willing to teach a bit tomorrow. However if you feel I'm disrupting you then I'll ask someone else." With this note he returned back to his papers. Hermione's entire manner altered.

"Oh, I would love to teach the class. I have the lesson plan already so I'm well prepared. I truly appreciate the opportunity. It really shows how much you value my…"

"Don't flatter yourself girl. I have other matters to attend to tomorrow and need a substitute. If you do, however, succeed tomorrow I will provide you with more assignments from then on. Or any for that matter." He kept his gaze on the papers. Hermione gleamed.

"Yes, of course. I'll work as hard as I can. But can you please call me Hermione?" She added. Severus didn't bother to look up he could almost feel her excitement. It slightly annoyed him.

"No, not until I consider you a colleague." Hermione's smile faded. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Fine. Tell me something on that paper you've been staring at without looking because your pen hasn't moved." She snapped and went back to her book. Severus smiled as she went back to hating him.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taking me awhile to write chapters. My classes haven't ended yet and I'm working on college things currently. I'll be sure to write longer chapters during break. Don't worry everything will connect at some point. I know there's a lot going on but it will make sense. For now keep reading!!**


	4. Satan

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took forever! I didn't realize how busy I would be over vaca! I hope you enjoy this one I really wanted to give you guys some action. Another will be coming soon! Read & Review! :)**

Hermione taught the Potions class the next day with complete order and encouragement. She had a chose to teach a mild version of Amortentia. It was the most powerful love potion. Hermione had found a recipe that produced a less effective version, just to be safe. It was a fun assignment because each smell was preferable to the individual. She was curious to see if any of the students could correctly master the recipe. Hermione walked the room and found that the pupils were far more capable then her own classmates had been. At least four of them successfully fabricated a spiraling steam. This signified that the potion was perfect. Hermione made sure that none of the protégés contained a book with notes in the margin. She remembered Harry excelling in the same class when he had the Half Blood Prince's copy. Hermione could recall him outdoing her in every assignment all too well. She thought of the genius behind the book and realized just how brilliant Severus was. _Even if he is an ass. _Perhaps she should let him guide her more. He was a master after all. She vowed to attempt a more constructive approach the next time she was in his presence.

The class ended all too quickly and Hermione did the daily scan around the room for any messes. The room was spotless and the students left in excited conversation about the assignment. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. _I guess I was made to teach. Wait till Severus sees how well I did. He'll have to give work now._ She was feeling increasingly proud of herself as Severus entered the room. She smiled remembering her secret promise. "Hello Severus. Glad to see you're back." Severus walked past her to his desk without responding. Hermione noticed the mud on his shoes and wondered where he had been. She knew better than to ask of course. "I had the students create Amortentia today."

"Yes, I smelt it when I entered. I also heard them babbling as I came in." He refused to look at her while he busied himself looking through his desk drawers.

"Well, they really enjoyed themselves. I must admit it was quite fun. Four of the students actually created the perfect sample." She recalled the class with enthusiasm awaiting his response, and hopefully, his respect.

"That's nice but they're not here to have a good time. They are here to work." He said with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh, but I thought they could use a little pleasure. It doesn't all have to be work." She instantly regretted the last words as Severus whipped around to face her.

"Wrong! This is a classroom. They are here to work not to frolic! I thought allowing you to teach today would be valuable to the both of us. Clearly I was mistaken." Hermione could feel the glare forming on her face. She tried to remember her pact to herself. _Screw it._

"Clearly, you're threatened. You're just upset because those students showed more animosity toward my lesson than they ever have to yours! Stop being a foul git and just admit that I did a good job!"

"Threatened?! By a child whose teaching techniques are equal to Horace Slughorn?! Impossible! It is ridiculous that you could ever think I would commend such idiotic nature!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I have done nothing but try to please you since I've arrived! But nothing is EVER good enough for Severus Snape!"

"PLEASE ME?! How have you done that by fighting with me every chance you get like a hormonal pre-teen?!" Hermione was about to repute as the door to the room opened. Both turned to see who had arrived. Minerva entered looking worrisome. Hermione and Severus' expressions both changed as they attempted to lower their tempers. Minerva looked from Hermione to Severus.

"What's going on in here?" She questioned and Severus ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing, just a slight disagreement on teaching methods." Hermione looked folded her arms at his use of words.

"Well, do you think it can be put on hold? We have a problem. Albus wants you both in his office immediately." Minerva looked terribly stressed and Hermione's heart grew frantic. _It's something terrible. _She and Severus followed Minerva with confused expressions.

They arrived to find Dumbledore with his head in his hands. Severus rushed to him. "Albus, what has happened?" He lifted his head and his face only deepened Hermione's fears.

"We have just been given some terrible news. Bellatrix Lestrange is back. She's alive." Hermione's throat dried and her heart dropped. _No, it can't be._ _Not after everything had just gone back to normal. No. _Minerva looked as distressed as Albus. Severus' face had turned pale. He asked the question Hermione feared yet wondered.

"How?" They all watched Albus with desperation. He looked into the eyes of his colleagues and friends.

"We believe she may have created Horcruxes. She was obsessed with Voldemort so it only make sense that she would mirror his actions." It did make sense. Hermione wanted this to be a joke. "I have brought you two in here only because I know you can be trusted. I don't want anyone else finding out. This includes the rest of the staff." Hermione nodded, still in shock. She glanced at Severus. Only moments ago she had hated him now she felt pity. He had just escaped his past and now it was back like a curse. They all sat quietly for a bit until Minerva broke the silence.

"We don't want you to worry too much. Just be aware of the terrors that may await us. The ministry is keeping this very hush. They do have their Aurors on the job." At this announcement Hermione felt herself grow cold. Severus immediately looked at her and Albus caught her reaction.

"Yes, Hermione. That means Harry and Ron. Do not worry they are quite capable of handling Bellatrix. She's almost no threat at all." They all knew he had only said this to comfort. Bellatrix had been a powerful Death Eater when alive. The fact that she had created Horcruxes showed that she was only stronger than they had imagined. "I don't want to worry you two to an extreme. Go rest and do not fret. All will turn out well." Hermione and Severus left Albus' office with no comments to one another. They were both too enveloped by the recent events to be snide to each other. As Hermione walked alone back to her room she remembered her dream._ Could I have had a premonition? _She considered returning to Albus to tell him. Hermione ruled against it. _It was just a dream. Besides it only happened once._ She didn't want to cause more panic so Hermione went to bed. ~

Severus hadn't slept. He stayed up every night trying to figure out a way to connect to Bellatrix. He knew that there was some way to tap into their dark magic connection. If he could just find out how to connect with her, _I could dicover her motives._ He had gone through every book he could think of. Severus had attempted in every way trigger his dark mark. Nothing worked. He figured if Bella was contacting Death Eaters it was a new assembly. _She'll build her own army. Why else would she come back?_ The very thought of Bella starting another war kept Severus from all slumber. By the looks of it Hermione Granger hadn't slept either. She had gone from appearing slightly tired to full out exhausted and he wasn't the only one that noticed. Rumors began about Hermione and how she was spending her nights. Of course these rumors were just enough to make Savage jealous and before long he had asked her out. Severus had witnessed the scene.

They were all in the teachers lounge. Severus sat in his regular chair pretending to read his Extremely Rare &Dangerous Potions & Poisons book, a trick he had picked up from Hermione. She was seated by the fire, staring blankly into the flames. Severus watched as Savage made his way across the room to her. Severus was glad that the room was quiet enough so he could hear their conversation.

"Hello, Hermione!" Savage greeted all to chipper. Hermione's head lifted and a weak smile crossed her face.

"Oh, hello." She looked back into the fire. Savage stood there awkwardly. His uncomfortable nature brought joy to Severus' heart. _This is all too amusing. _

"I had a lot of fun with you last weekend. Even though you were pretty tired." He gave a charming laugh. It made Severus want to slap him. Hermione rested her head on her hand and looked up at him.

"Yes, um, sorry about that." _Can't he see she's wants to be left alone?_ Severus could tell by her body language that all she wanted was solitary relaxation. He continued to view the spectacle.

"Well, I don't mean to be forward but I feel there's no time like the present. I truly like you and I would really like for you to be my girl." Hermione snapped to attention at this moment and sat up slightly.

"Um, well, I'm not really sure about that." _How intriguing! Savage getting turned down is almost too good to be true. _Severus really could not stand this Irish annoyance. Severus watched with utter amusement as Jimmy's face fell. Hermione noticed it as well. "Perhaps we could date casually for now. I don't want to commit till I truly get to know you." Severus' eyes went back to his book page. _Pity. And here I thought she was smarter than that._ He blocked out the rest of the conversation from then on. He finished his book about an hour later and looked up to an empty room. Severus sighed and got up to leave. As he was walking out he caught a glimpse of brown hair across the room. At a closer look he saw Hermione curled up on the same chair brought closer to the fire. He saw her eyes were still awake reflecting the dying flames. Severus stood behind the chair.

"You should get back to your room and rest." He expected her to jump at his voice but she remained still.

"No sense. I won't sleep here or there." She kept her eyes on the fire. It reminded him of the way she had spoken to Jimmy and he hated it. Severus pulled a chair next to hers and saw her shift to a sitting position. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting by the fire. Are you the only one allowed to?" He sneered. Hermione folded her arms.

"No I suppose not." She turned her attention back to the fire. It was obvious that she was waiting for what was to come next. Perhaps preparing herself for another fight. Severus almost jumped at the opportunity but her tired eyes and weak motions stopped him. _Not tonight. Tomorrow they could go back to hating each other but not tonight._ He sat quietly and eventually Hermione's muscles relaxed. She sunk into the chair still staring at the flames.

"Is it Bellatrix?" Hermione tensed at the mention of her name.

"What?" Her eyes flickered fearfully.

"Her coming back? Is that why you can't sleep?" Hermione breathed deeply and relaxed again.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Somewhat. That and it's the reason I don't sleep much either." Hermione looked at him now. The flames lit her face in a weird light and Severus had to look away or risk changing his previous opinion of her.

"You don't sleep?" Severus looked at her eyes, which were genuinely worried.

" No, I'd rather not discuss this." With that Hermione was quiet. After awhile Severus had wondered if she had gone back to gazing at the flames. He looked at her to see she was fast asleep in the sofa chair. Severus sat there silently. _I really should go back to my room. What's the point now? I won't sleep there. Sleep is impossible now. _Severus watched the hot burning coals and small fire. His head began to loll and his lids grew heavy. Soon he too was fast asleep.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW! NO!" Severus awoke in the dark room. It took him a second to realize he was still in the teacher's lounge. The screams had shattered his sleep. He sat up, wand ready. The screaming had stopped and Severus lit his wand. There was silence. Severus could feel his heart pounding hard inside him. He relaxed slightly. _All appears normal. Perhaps I dreamed it._ "NO!!!" Severus' eyes snapped to Hermione as her body began convulsing. She screamed and Severus rushed to help her.

" Hermione, wake up! It's all a dream!" Her entire body was in a fit. Cold sweat covered her. She continued to scream.

"NO!!! DON'T PLEASE!!" Severus frantically tried to wake her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she shook. Suddenly, she sat up and grabbed his robe. "DIE TRAITOR TO OUR LORD!!!" Hermione's body flew to the other side of the room and fell limply to the floor. Severus pushed aside his shock and ran to Hermione not knowing whether she was alive or dead.


	5. Pandemonium

"Wake up! Granger wake up!" Severus kneeled beside Hermione's still body. _Goddamnit don't die. _Her face remained motionless. Severus picked up her body with little difficulty and rushed out of the lounge. Cradling her, he hurried down the corridor creating as little noise as possible. Her cloak swept down like a blanket past Severus' knees as he dashed to Albus' office. At the entrance Severus realized he did not know the password. Frustrated he angrily yelled at the statue. "Honeydukes! Butterbeer! Bernie Botts! I DON'T KNOW!! JUST OPEN FOR CHRIST SAKE!" The entrance opened at these last words. Severus, though surprised hurried up the steps. He found Albus alert and awake already.

"The portraits told me you were in trouble." His eyes fell upon Hermione. "Severus, what has happened?" Severus laid Hermione on the couch by the fire which in a split second became alive.

"I'm not sure. She fell asleep in the teacher's lounge and awoke screaming bloody murder." He stood next to the couch as Albus kneeled beside her to inspect.

"Did she speak?" He carefully checked her pulse and temperature.

"Yes. She rambled mostly. Screams about killing and she kept yelling 'stop' and that sort of thing." He looked at Hermione. Her hair fanned out under her. _She looks like a damn corpse._

"When did this trance break?" Severus shivered at the memory of that terrifying moment. He tried to erase the eerily sound of evil that had displaced the ex-Gryffindors voice.

"Um…well to be honest it was quite…"Albus turned to face him now. "Quite odd. Almost evil." Albus sighed.

"What did she say?" Severus wondered what he was getting at.

"She said something along the lines of 'die traitor to our lord'." Albus looked away now.

"I was afraid of that." He rose to his feet and retrieved a small vile from his cabinet. It glowed with purple and silver. Severus gave him a quizzical look. "It is a sleeping draught for the mind. I'm not surprised you do not recognize it for it is quite rare. It will provide uninterrupted sleep for her. Unfortunately, it can only be used once on an individual before it loses all properties." Severus glanced at the sleeping girl.

"So she's fine?" Albus stood next to him and looked at Hermione as well.

"For the most part. I fear this will not remain the case. Like I said this will only provide temporary comfort." He opened her mouth at this time and poured the substance down in one motion. Severus watched confused and disturbed. _Her body was seizing. How can she be fine?_

"Well she seems to be sleeping fine. Why give her the draught?" He needed to ask questions to better understand the situation. Albus wasn't providing information enough.

"This drought will protect her mind from all interruptions." He stayed seated next to Hermione. Severus stared at him.

"Interruptions? Why would she need protect…" Severus cut himself off. _No._ "No. That can't be." He backed away from the two and into the shadows. Albus approached him.

"Severus you must remain calm. This situation cannot be handled with the utmost care." Severus looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Handled? How exactly do you plan to handle this? Her mind is being invaded by Bellatrix Lestrange! How does one fix that?" Severus could not believe that Albus was trying to turn the situation positive. They were now all in 90% more danger. He looked at Hermione from across the room as if she were the famed Death Eater herself.

"Severus, you cannot get overwhelmed. I know how much you fear the past returning, as do we all. However, I need your help. She is fragile and Bellatrix, well…" He glanced at the girl on the couch.

"She'll destroy her." Severus finished. "We're all in danger here Albus."

"Exactly why I need _you_ to be calm." Severus breathed deeply and looked at him.

"What can I do?" _How can I single handedly stop Bella?_

"You'll need to teach her Occlumency." ~

Hermione awoke in complete and utter comfort. _That was a marvelous sleep. I cannot believe how delightful it feels to rest! _She stretched her arms above her head and opened her eyes. Hermione expected the canopy of her bed or even the wooden paneling of the teacher's lounge, having remembered she dosed off there. However, she looked upon gold ceilings high and arched. She sat up quickly. _Dumbledore's office. How on earth did I get here?_ Hermione pushed off the silk throw that covered her and stood up. Albus appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, you're awake." He smiled brightly.

"Um, yes. How exactly did I…" She looked around the room. Albus chuckled.

"Well that's a long story. Not one that we have the time for at this moment. I would suggest you go down to breakfast and spend the day outside before this lovely warmth leaves us." He gestured to the sun lit window. Hermione nodded and left the office terribly confused.

As she changed in her room Hermione contemplated all the possible excuses for her awakening in Dumbledore's office. She had nothing. She arrived down at breakfast a bit late. Mostly everyone was already finished. Luckily breakfast ran longer on the weekends. It was almost peaceful consuming her egg on toast in the semi-silent Great Hall. After which she went for a walk along the grounds. It was abnormally warm for earlier October. Hermione soaked up each ray of sun with utter enjoyment. She sat underneath an autumn colored tree, almost ready to shed its leaves. She sat there for a good hour and just watched the small ripples on the lake. Then it grew boring and Hermione journeyed back into the school. She was turning the corner as she ran into Jimmy.

"Well hello there!" He smiled winningly at her. She mirrored with her own.

"Hello!" _God, he is terribly handsome._

"You seem in good spirits today. Nice to see you so upbeat." He chuckled and Hermione pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, sorry about that. I've just been tired."

"No worries. I'm glad you're feeling better today. Did you enjoy the beautiful day we're having?" Hermione looked around at the calm hallways.

"Yes, but it seems almost surreal." Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Well, no one's really bothered me today. It's almost too good. Do you know what I mean? It's kind of like when your parent have bad news and they take you out for ice cream, makes it bittersweet really." And then it hit her. _Oh my god._ "I have to go." She left Jimmy confused as she raced up the stairs toward Dumbledore's office. As she was running up the stairs someone suddenly grabbed her arm. Hermione was pulled suddenly to the side. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Can you attempt not to cause a scene?" Hermione turned to see it was Severus gripping her arm.

"I'm in a rush, Severus." She turned to continue on her way to see the headmaster. He continued to hold her arm as he pulled her down the corridor. "What are you doing?!" Severus stopped short.

"Listen, don't you think people will find it odd? You running to Albus' office?" Hermione looked away. _Of course it makes sense._ Severus noticed her silent agreement and continued walking.

"Where are we going?" Hermione demanded. Severus kept his eyes forward.

"My office. Albus and Minerva are already there. We can talk without disturbance."

"Alright! Can you let go of my arm then!" They stopped moving and Severus glanced at her arm then released it. They both continued to the dungeons. Inside Albus and Minerva were indeed waiting. Albus saw Hermione's expression and moved toward her.

"Hermione…" He reached out his hand. Hermione ignored it.

"What's going on?" Albus, Minerva, and Severus exchanged glances. It was silent. "Will somebody tell me?! Is it Harry and Ron?! Are they dead?! Did Bellatrix get to them?!" Tears heavy and full fell from her eyes. Minerva rushed over to her and held her shoulders.

"Hermione dear, it's not the boys. It's you." Hermione stared at the faces around her.

"What? Me?" She was truly confused now. What could be happening to her that she didn't know of? _Maybe they found out about the mirror. _Albus stepped forward and motioned for her to sit. Hermione obliged and seated herself upon the black couch.

"Hermione you had a violet attack in your sleep last night. If it weren't for Severus I fear what may have become of you." Hermione looked at Severus whose eyes were turned away. "I gave you a sleeping draught so you would not repeat the episode and she slept soundly on my couch."

"What do you mean an attack?" Hermione was lost. She didn't remember any of this.

"With yelling and a vicious throw against the wall." Hermione felt the pain in her side now as if it supported the story.

"But why?" The looked to each other and grew silent again. Hermione's eyes shifted from Severus to Minerva back to Albus.

"Hermione you are channeling Bellatrix Lestrange. Very much like Harry did with Voldemort. We believe she has been finding a way to attack through you."

Hermione's lungs collapsed, her heart stopped, she saw death and it was cold. She could barely whisper a "how."

"Your wands. Both are composed of dragon heartstrings. Alike Harry and Voldemort's they are twins. They're from the same dragon. And all the times you two battled only strengthened the bond." They all watched Hermione now, anticipating her reaction. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind. _The dreams._ _The damn dreams._ She chose to compose herself. She could handle this. It was possible.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, though it would be valuable to know Bellatrix's plans it is too dangerous to jeopardize your mind. The only solution is Occlumency." Hermione was confused.

"But I don't know…" She saw Albus glance at Severus who stood with arms crossed. Her face fell. _Shit. _

"I'd prefer if it began tonight as well. So we'll leave you to it." Minerva and Albus exited leaving her face to face with a moody potions master. _Definitely a bittersweet day. _


	6. Drink Me

**Author's Note- Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and new fans. I'm so glad you all like this story so far. I'm starting to get on a roll because all my ideas are coming in. I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing. I do realize i keep adding A LOT of new things. haha But i want it to stay interesting! :) Please enjoy this chapter i'm somewhat fond of it. Keep Reviewing!! **

They stood about 10 feet away, staring at each other. Both knew they would eventually have to remove some distance but the tension was too high to break. Alone they took out their wands and sighed. Hermione took the first step toward him.

"Look I don't like this set up any more than you do. It is necessary that we accomplish as much as possible, though."

"Of course I already know that. Hopefully you learn faster than idiotic Potter did." He sneered. Hermione stepped closer.

"Hey! Harry is my friend." They glared at one another the dislike only thickening. "Can we try to be civil?" Hermione just wanted this over with.

"Fine. Let's begin." Hermione tensed as Severus' wand pointed in her direction. "Relax Granger it will be better to act as if you're not expecting it." She forced her muscles to relieve themselves. "Now I will penetrate your mind. As you know, you must resist." Hermione nodded and waited for him to count. Suddenly, without warning, she felt a tremendous tug at her mind. Wild images began flashing through her thoughts, vivid memories. Her meeting on the train with Harry and Ron, dancing with Viktor Krum, reading late in her bed at night, her teeth growing large under a curse while Snape pretended not to notice. She was snapped out of the trance. "You must concentrate."

"I wasn't ready! You attacked me without warning!" She was angry especially after reliving that last vision.

"Do you think Bella will be so kind as to prepare you for her attack! No, so I'll tell you again you must resist!"

"Alright!" Silence and hate grew around them. Hermione readied herself. She felt the sharp tug again but tried with extreme effort to pull away. "No!" she screamed in her fight. Eating with the Weasleys, cheering for Harry and Ron at a Quidditch match, crying over Ron, Bellatrix putting her under the Cruciatus Curse. She could feel the burning, white-hot pain all over again. "Stop! For Christ sakes stop!" She fell instant relief as it all stopped. Hermione soon realized she was on her knees, hands planted firmly on the ground. Sweat poured off her and tears rolled down her face. Severus watched from the other side of the room.

"Are you okay?" He sounded almost genuine in his concern. Hermione took some breaths and stood up.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just didn't realize exactly how much energy it would consume. Let's continue." She straightened herself up and looked at Severus. He was putting his wand into his robe. Hermione gaped at him. "What are you doing?"

"I think that's enough for tonight." He kept his eyes down as he walked toward his room.

"But I'm not finished. We need to stop her from coming through." Severus turned to her, hand on his doorknob.

"We will but not tonight. Go get some rest Granger." He went to enter his room. Hermione turned to leave but remembered the night before.

"What if I'm attacked again?" Severus turned back to her.

"I have a feeling that only happened from my presence. You should be fine alone. Goodnight." With that he closed the door behind him and Hermione left the dungeons. Returning to her room she pondered whether he was right or not. The fear of pain was fresh from the memory and she worried terribly. _I'll stay awake out of fear. I need to sleep for strength tomorrow._ Within a few hours Hermione was back to sleep.

The next few Occlumency lessons failed horribly. Hermione made little progress. This received snide comments concerning Harry and his inability to learn the process as well. Hermione was able to control most of the thoughts he saw though. To her this was a small accomplishment. She made sure to only envision memories that would not humiliate or reveal secrets about her. Severus was frustrated and continued to remind her of the danger Bellatrix would bring. Hermione knew all this already. It stressed to the point where she couldn't eat. She had already lost about 4 pounds. This added to the lack of sleep kept her unsteady for Occlumency, which was three times a week. She finally had a day off and plans to visit Hogsmeade with Jimmy. The two spent the day shopping and exchanging quirky stories. They concluded their date with drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was enjoying herself tremendously as the conversation turned serious.

"You know, you're not like any girl I know." He said to her gazing into her eyes. Hermione feared her eyes would avert from shyness but kept them locked.

"Really?" She stared at him and he reached for her hands.

"Do you really think I'd lie about a thing like that little darlin'?" Hermione couldn't help herself and she giggled. Jimmy leaned in at that second and Hermione felt his lips pull her in. The kiss was exciting and beautiful. It wasn't fireworks but what were these days? She kissed him deeper and let herself float into complete and utter bliss.

The Occlumency lesson later that night didn't seem as dooming as useful. Hermione was practically on a cloud as she walked to the dungeons. Of course, that all ended after the first round of mind raping. Hermione clutched the edge of the desk sweating and tired already. Severus rubbed his temple obviously drained as well.

"Can you proceed?" Hermione stood firmly. She prepared herself ready to go again.

"Yes I think so. Let's begin." Severus nodded and pointed his wand. Yet again the memories flooded Hermione's mind. Her kiss with Ron after the Great Battle, the troll attacking her in the girls bathroom, her mother and father bringing her to Platform 9 ¾, her earlier kiss with Jimmy. _No that's private!_ Hermione forced her mind from that recollection and felt all the pressure release. She opened her eyes to see Severus stumbling backward. "What happened?"

"You made progress." Severus answered with a tone of drollness. Hermione's heart swelled.

"I did?! I can't believe I finally did it! That's good! Isn't that good?" She looked to him for hopeful approval. Severus didn't catch her eye.

"Don't get too excited. This was just a minor improvement. There's still a lot to accomplish." Hermione's optimism wouldn't depart.

"Yes, but at least I made progress!" Her excitement continued. "At this rate I can prevent Bellatrix from destroying everything! She has no chance!" Severus looked at her now. The fear and serious nature in his eyes stopped Hermione cold and she stared back.

"Do not underestimate Bellatrix Lestrange. She has killed far too many. Bella may have been Voldemort's pupil but she was almost as powerful as him. She knows all his tricks, plus her own, and she's far more insane. She could destroy us all. She could destroy everything…" His voice struggled and he looked away. Hermione saw the pain in his eyes and felt compassion toward him. She felt her legs move as she approached him to provide comfort.

"Severus, I'm sorry." Her hand touched his shoulder and his attention snapped. The usual anger regained in his face and Hermione removed her hand.

"Do not pity me Granger. I think that's enough for tonight." He stormed off to his chambers leaving Hermione confused and less floaty than when she arrived.~

Severus would never understand the nature of women. _The nerve of Granger._ He couldn't believe her. She was driving him mad. Severus couldn't take her lack of progress during lessons. He couldn't swallow that annoying voice and her constant positivism. Mostly he couldn't take her memories and images flooding his mind every other night. It was unbearable consuming all those visions of her life. Enough was enough. Not to mention that they remained long after the lesson had ended. _Now this last one._ Tolerating her and Savage was sickening as it was. But he had first hand witnessed the first kiss and it made him wasn't to vomit. To envision such a brain power entranced by that imbecile was disgusting._ To think of it Weasley was an idiot too. Granger must date fools to heighten her self-assurance. Typical Gryffindor. _Severus smirked at his conclusion and fell into a sleep of nightmarish proportions.

The next day Severus went through the motions of teaching slightly distracted by his thoughts. During his final period with Granger he was summoned to Albus' office. He left the pupils under her care with many instruction left behind. Hermione agreed with eagerness. Severus left and was soon mounting the stairs expecting to see the white of Albus' beard instead he gazed upon the back of a different head of familiar blonde.

"Lucius." Severus snarled under his breath assuming the worst scenario as always. The persona turned at the sound of entering footsteps. Severus felt his expression relax and change to pleasure. "Draco!" The ex-Slytherin smiled and walked to Severus to give him a hug.

"Hello Severus! It's been too long." He showed only kindness in his face though years of sadness buried lay behind his eyes.

'You look well Draco." It was true. He appeared more fit and satisfied then the last time they had seen each other.

"As do you. When was the last time I saw you?" Severus thought back. He recalled a Christmas party Draco had held at the Malfoy manner a couple years ago. He remembered it specifically because Draco had hosted a very warm and welcoming event. After the Battle Draco had been determined to avoid any actions his father would do. So, he began doing everything Lucius would never do. He even had dated a muggle named Alexandra for some time.

"A few years back I believe."

"Ah, yes! Well good times." Albus entered at this time. Severus then realized how odd it was having Draco present randomly at this time. Almost sensing this Albus spoke.

"Severus I have asked the ministry to send Draco. He is one of their undercover Aurors now. I thought we could have him work as an assistant teacher and keep an eye on things. He is trained." Severus nodded with obvious agreement.

"So you want him to assist like Granger." Draco grew curious at this news.

"Granger is here?" The two professors turned to him. Both remembering the old tension between Draco & The Golden Trio. Albus spoke.

"There won't be trouble with that will there Draco?" Draco smirked and shook his head.

"No, Granger and I have a slight history but no worries." He ran his fingers through his almost white locks.

"Of course, we're aware of your feud from the past." Albus commented. "However, the past is the past so let's just forget it." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Except I wasn't referring to the feud." But he only said it loud enough for himself to hear.

Severus lay in bed later unable to sleep. He realized after an hour of trying it may not happen. He left and put on his warmest cloak. Out in the night air Severus felt a mixture of excitement and relaxation. Though the moonlight marking his pathway was entrancing the darkness surrounding produced a possibility of anything lying within the shadows. He walked felling the crisp dying grass under his feet crunch. He let the cold air blow his hair freely. For once it sat untamed and the black slightly covered his eyes as the wind settled. Out on the grounds the stress of everything left him and normally oiled complexion softened from the breeze. Anyone looking upon him wouldn't believe him to be Severus Snape. For at this moment he was calm and at peace, it made him handsome. A rustling in nearby bushes brought Severus back to focus. He reached for his wand and headed toward the origin of noise. In the darkness he felt the old anticipation of dread form inside him.

"Lumos." His wand lit bright and he looked into the bushes on the edge of the Dark Forest. He searched and found nothing. Peering deeper into the trees Severus' ears and eyes searched for any trace of danger. But he heard only silence as a wolf howled in the distance. Severus took one last look and entered back into the castle, feeling less safe than before. ~


	7. Deathly Decisions

How Draco Malfoy came to be at Hogwarts was unknown to Hermione. But as she rounded the corner in a pleasant mood, there he stood. Memories she had suppressed resurfaced and Hermione rushed to conceal herself before he caught sight of her. As she worked to take cover within a crowded nearby hall all hope of retreat failed. His eyes locked upon her and that devilish smile developed. Dread washed over Hermione and she continued attempts of escaping. She soon stood face to face with her blonde demon past.

"Draco." Was all she could say, and his eyebrow rose at an angle awaiting her reaction. She quickly swallowed her shock. "You're in my way." Hermione attempted to move around him but he blocked each step.

"Is that all you can say? How about a 'hello, how are you?'" Hermione ignored him and turned around to walk away. He only followed having his own conversation. "'Why hello Hermione nice to see you as well. Fancy knowing why I'm here?'" Hermione continued to walk. But ceased ignoring him.

"I'll bite. Why are you here Draco?" She refused to look him in the eyes.

"I'm a teaching assistant." He answered smugly. Hermione laughed with fake enthusiasm.

"Of course you're not. That's my job." Draco mocked her laugh.

"Is there a rule that states there can only be one?" Hermione turned around abruptly expecting Draco to almost run into her. But he stood firmly still smirking.

Hermione practically glared.

"Why are you really here Malfoy?" Draco cocked his head slightly.

"Are we on a last name basis now…" he leaned in closer. "Granger?" Her name practically slithered off his tongue giving her shivers and reminding her all too much of someone else.

"Are you going to tell me or not. I have a class to go to." She glanced behind him at the empting hallway.

"Well I've already told you so enjoy your class." He smiled with finality and strolled away. Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded toward Transfiguration.

Hermione had to push all memories of Draco away. _Far far away. _She needed to focus on something else. As she sat in charms virtually useless while the children wrote essays, Hermione thought about Jimmy. And how she may have fallen in love with him over night. In her usual letter to Ginny she had mentioned it. She wrote:

_Is it possible to fall in love with someone suddenly? Last night I couldn't get to sleep so I watched the moon through my bedroom window. As I gazed upon the grounds I spotted a figure walking in the moonlight. His face was too far to see but I watched him. His dark hair flowed effortlessly in wind and he owned a serenity I've never seen. It was by no doubt my Irish sweetheart. How else can you describe my heart pounding deep within me at this moment? I'm sure I'm in love with him. I wasn't before but that enchanting man in the moonlight may just be my true love Ginny Bean. Is that possible? To love him now that I've viewed him from afar? I can hardly wait to see him now! Tell me if I'm being silly. You always know best. Love, Hermione_

Hermione anticipated the coming Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. She could not stop imaging her moonlight love.

Unfortunately, as she made her way into the classroom her feelings for Jimmy were unchanged. She remained infatuated but not awestruck. Hermione had to envision the night before and attempt to harness that emotion once more. She watched Jimmy walk to his desk no enchantment in his step. His walk was graceful but different then the night before. _Did the moonlight play tricks on my eyes? _Jimmy gave her a dazzling smile and Hermione continued to picture him in the moonlight. It kept her interested the whole day.

Severus was prone to giving Hermione lectures about learning Occlumency fast. So when he pulled her aside in Potions class she was expecting more nagging. Though it was curious that he chose to discuss it during a lesson. He didn't look angry either. He looked proud.

"It has just dawned on me the solution to our little problem." He told her in a half whisper. Hermione sighed.

"Really Severus I will learn it. I am progressing maybe slowly but it's coming along." Severus pulled her farther to the back of the room.

"Not that Granger. The entire Legilimency against you can be avoided. His expression was serious but Hermione could see excitement in his dancing eyes. For a moment she was captivated but she pulled herself away.

"Um, how?" Severus glanced back at the student to make sure none were watching. He lowered his voice as he spoke.

"If my hunch is correct we may be able to combine two potions and create a magical barrier. It will only last about six months I believe. That should be enough time to hopefully end this nightmare." Hermione felt the hope rise within her.

"That's fantastic! Why haven't you mentioned this before? Or used it for Harry? We have to do it! How long will it take?" The excitement grew, as did her volume. Severus silenced her.

"Relax Granger, this could be very dangerous and possibly not work. And as for Potter I've only just thought of this all. If it weren't for Dumbledore it never would have occurred to me." Severus saw the confused expression on Hermione's face and sighed. "I can't exactly explain this all right now. I know we don't have a lesson tonight but come here anyway. I'll describe everything and you can decide whether you're up for it or not."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Tonight?" Tonight was her one-month with Jimmy. Hermione thought it was silly to celebrate so soon but Jimmy had something planned and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Yes, are you busy?" Something in Severus' eyes challenged her. She looked at the gray stones staring into her soul and mind, it seemed.

"No." Severus smirked slightly as if he had won some sort of contest.

"Good. I'll see you later then." Hermione nodded. As the class ended she attempted to create an excuse to tell Jimmy, when she canceled. ~

Severus had thought of the solution the day before he told Hermione. He had been lying in bed reading _Deathly Magic- Enchantments Gone Wrong_ when he read about a poison. The poison prolonged death by manipulating the mind into reliving every nightmare and bad memory the victim had endured. It caused the sufferer to believe they were living within their fears. They were literally scared to death. These potions were usually given to criminals on death row before The Dementors. They stopped because in one case the poison was made incorrectly and instead of torturing the prisoner it protected them. It was this moment that Severus had his epiphany. He remembered the draught Albus had provided Hermione with to allow one dreamless sleep. It all clicked and connected. The "how" was a little fuzzy but Severus had little doubt in his abilities. Had he not been so exhausted by the earlier Occlumency lesson and unsure walk along the grounds he would have begun experimenting. _It may be valuable to have a second pair of hands. I'll wait and tell Granger. _

The next morning Severus sat at the staff table eagerly awaiting Granger's arrival. He couldn't wait to share his theory. As he picked at his banana nut muffin Severus overheard Savage speaking to another younger teacher.

"It's a month today. I plan to take her out for a romantic dinner. Then we'll have drinks back at my room. And maybe even dessert." Savage chuckled at his perverse humor and Severus' stomach churned. The cheesy line added to Savages' stupidity. Severus realized this also meant he wouldn't be testing his hypothesis tonight. This lowered his mood even more. Severus began picking out the nuts from his breakfast and flicked them onto the ground. He imagined each one was Savages head. The idiot continued discussing his plans for the night. "I bought candles and all that. I figured if it happens it's probably her first time. I'd want her to be comfortable. I do care about her." The muffin was becoming a major crumbly mess upon the plate. Severus desperately wanted Savage to choke on his boiled eggs. Even more so he wanted to choke him with his bare hands. Severus never did have a good temper. Instead he rose from his seat and fled the hall, his day already ruined.

Severus decided, after confirmation with Albus, he would test his speculation. Albus also agreed that Granger's help would be ideal. Severus decided as well that he didn't want to wait. He had a plan to make Granger choose between the good of humanity and her love life. _If you want to call that spectacle love._ He had a hunch thathe wouldn't be working alone that night. So, he was slightly triumphant when she announced her lack of plans for the night. When she entered the dungeons later that night she appeared slightly tired but nonetheless intrigued.

"So how is this possible?" She asked with positivism in her eyes. Severus asked her to sit and then explained what he had discovered in the book. He told her about the draught from Albus and his idea. "But that only lasted a day. How can we get it to last six months?" Severus was anticipating this question.

"There's one potion that I know of. It can prolong any poison but only for as long as three months. I believe the amount can only be doubled before it becomes too dangerous for consumption."

"But I thought the poison must be made incorrectly?" She asked curiously.

"Yes well it is still considered a poison however." She nodded in understanding and possibly a slight fear. "The potion to prolong the poison is quite difficult to create."

"What is made of?" Severus couldn't believe they were finally having an intellectual conversation without argument.

"Simple ingredients really. Wolfsbane, acromantula venom, basilisk blood all a deadly combination." Hermione nodded she was well aware of the magical combination.

"And the draught?" Severus has recently acquired the ingredient list from Albus.

"Well that is a mixture of agaumenti powder, bezoar shavings, and water from a pensieve." Hermione listened then her eyes widened in realization. "I know."

"Severus those two potions are combustible if mixed! We could blow up this entire dungeon!" Severus nodded.

"I know." Hermione was on her feet now obviously worried.

"No you obviously don't know! You can't call me here and give me hope! Then tell a solution that could be more fatal to create then the problem a hand to begin with!" Severus rubbed his temple.

"Relax Granger." Hermione ignored him and began walking to the door.

"Not to mention that half the concoction is poison so it's already dangerous! Thank you for this waste of time Severus." She pulled open the door and Severus stood.

"Must you be so dramatic about everything?" Hermione's head whipped around. A passionate rage lit her entire being.

"Dramatic?! This is life and death we're discussing!" Severus calmly walked to her. Hermione froze on the spot still fuming. They stood face to face and Hermione's breaths shortened. Severus' hand reached out and her pulse quickened. His hand pushed the door closed behind her and he returned to his desk.

"Now believe it or not I do have a plan. And I realize it is life and death, which is why I'm willing try so hard. Are you?" Hermione stared at him with an odd look in her eyes that Severus did not recognize.

"Of course." Severus walked to his ingredient cabinet and began pulling out supplies.

"Good, then come help me." Hermione walked over to him and Severus handed her the components. He gestured for her to bring them to the cauldron on his desk. "What we will do is make the potion in small amounts. I believe if we combine the two mixtures in tiny dosages then the explosions should be minor. We must remember to step away when doing so." He lit the fire beneath the pot. "But first we have to make each individual potion." He handed Hermione the Wolfsbane. "So let's see exactly how good of a Potions student you really were." ~


	8. Worthless World

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but i've been super busy. I was having a bit of a writers block i'll admit. But i think i'm back! So here you go! It's a little longer than the others to make up for it taking soooo long. haha oh i added lyrics. check out the songs i give you. they're pretty much what i listen to while i write :) Oh and guys if you like me REVIEW :p i love mail. ENJOY!!!!! 3xoxo**

_"Help I have done it again. I have been here many times before. Be my friend. Hold me. Wrap me up. Breathe me." (Breathe me by Sia)_

Hermione was exhausted. Every night she tossed and turned in bed. So many issues at hand! Bellatrix, the potion, the mirror, and all had to be kept secret. It was driving her nutty. The potion was coming along but it was still taking tremendous time and effort that neither Hermione nor Severus had. Luckily they're built frustration was geared more toward the cauldrons before them.

Even more frustrating was her situation with Jimmy. She had missed they're one-month. Though she didn't feel too distraught she did feel guilty about it. She decided to make it up but her busy schedule left her no time. Quick kisses in the hallway really didn't solve it but that was all Hermione could manage at the moment. Jimmy seemed really accepting especially without excuses. Hermione was grateful but it made her guiltier. Draco being back was straining her sanity. Every look he gave her threatened her privacy. She was worried he would let spill all their old history. History she wasn't proud of. Things she never wanted leaked, especially if they could get back to Harry and Ron. It would ruin their friendship. She saw Draco everyday and received a wink and a sly smile. From this she knew he would never outright tell their secrets. He was saving them. This terrified her more.

The only peace she found was the mirror. She had returned to it. Though now she was going during lunch breaks too. Since the potion making took her nights she'd only spend an hour after working in the dungeons with the mirror. But she grew prone to skipping lunch and awakening early in the morn to gaze into the mirror. The image had changed. Now all her colleagues were applauding her but in her hand she held The Daily Prophet. The article read that she had single handedly defeated and destroyed Bellatrix Lestrange and she would never return. Hermione sat before the mirror, legs drawn up to her chest, and she forgot all her problems.

This is where she was during lunch on Thursday and her exhaustion got the best of her. She fell asleep and awoke to a voice near her.

"The Mirror of Erised Hermione? How the hell did this get here?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open. In her groggy state she thought she had imagined the voice. But she looked upon a pair of feet and sat up in an instant. She looked up to see a blonde mug that she despised.

"Draco what are you doing in here?" Hermione rubbed her eyes and gave a small yawn. Draco smirked and she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just forgot what you looked like when you woke up from unexpected places." Hermione slapped his leg and he jumped back laughing. "Relax Gryffindor I was sent to look for you." Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"Why? And how on earth did you find me?" She smoothed her robes out as Draco inspected the mirror.

"Well I was stalking you because I was going to rape you in a dark hallway." Hermione gave him a dirty look and he laughed. "I saw you go down this hall the other night so I figured you were being sneaky. I just guessed really. And as to the why, its 1:30 in the afternoon. You missed 3 classes already." Hermione looked up thinking he was joking. Then she remembered she had come during lunch. Her eyes widened and she jumped up.

"No, no, no!! Dammit, I can't believe I slept that long!" She ran to the door and down toward the dungeons. She was not looking forward to Severus' expression.

"You're attendance has been despicable! Your work is mediocre, at best! Your intelligence is, lately, questionable! Where have you been!?" Severus was fuming, his lips curling. Hermione wanted to shrink away. Class had ended just as she had entered. She was alone with Severus in the dungeons being severely scolded. She had never felt more like a child. She stared at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Severus was so angry and Hermione knew most of his anger was due to the potion. They had both expected it to be done by now. Hermione decided to let him take out his frustration. So she quietly listened to his insults.

"Sorry?! That doesn't quite cover it does it? You and I will work right now instead of meeting later. We are going to finish this damn potion and if we don't we get bloody close! Go get ready." Hermione hurried off to get the ingredients. _This may be a good idea. The more time we spend the better._

They worked silently for an hour. The potion progressed steadily but showed no signs of being finished. Severus lifted his head at some point and checked her cauldron.

"I hope you didn't have plans tonight." Hermione shook her head. She knew any conversation was an improvement and she didn't want to ruin it. "I'm shocked your 'darling' boyfriend didn't have something planned." Hermione looked at him quizzically and again shook her head.

"No, I don't spend all my free time with him." She answered, slightly offended. Severus' expression changed.

"What do you do may I ask?" Hermione panicked slightly. _Stare at what will never be._

"Um, read of course." She added a blush to make herself more convincing. Severus nodded.

"I'm reading a most interesting novel at the moment." Severus said and Hermione let out a breath of relief.

The two spent the next three hours actually having a conversation whilst the potions simmered, boiled, and cooled. Hermione couldn't believe that she was enjoying herself. The conversation was intellectually riveting and Hermione felt herself being sucked in. She worked on the potion and watched Severus talk. The words practically flowed from his lips. All dripping with cleverness and wit. Hermione was hypnotized and she added her own comments feeling academically fulfilled. She had never had such an enveloping conversation before. She never could have imagined she and Severus would connect so brilliantly. Though it made awful sense. As he spoke about some author he had met along his travels, Hermione added some ingredients to the cauldron. She nodded at Severus' story and threw in her powder. Just then the potion turned charcoal and started bubbling. Hermione and Severus both looked into the pot.

"What the…" Before she could finish the potion exploded and Hermione felt tremendous pressure on her chest. A great whoosh of air hit her and she flew back and onto the ground. Pain filled her back and arms, which had broken her fall. She felt warm moistness on her chest and assumed it was the potion. _Great now I've ruined it. _Hermione moved to sit up but failed. She was unaware of Severus' arms under her. He lifted her up. He was saying something but Hermione couldn't hear her. He carried her rather quickly to his private quarters and laid her on his couch. Hermione tried to tell him to relax but the pain coursing throughout her kept her quiet. Severus worked fast and retrieved his wand and tonics.

"Ow, my arms." Hermione almost whispered. She could hear her own voice as her hearing returned.

"We have bigger problems then your limbs Ms. Granger." Hermione noticed he was focused oh her chest. She looked down to see wetness was her own blood. She panicked slightly but trusted Severus. Instead of worrying she looked at him and replied.

"Hermione." Severus smirked and shook his head.

"You're relentless woman. Now hold on because this will hurt." He began to pour a bluish liquid onto the wound. It felt like daggers and fire Hermione screamed. After a moment the pain lessened. Severus inspected the cut.

"Damn, I can't get to it." Then without consultation he pulled off Hermione's robes and shirt. She should've felt self-conscious but the cool air was refreshing on her injury. She could hear a sharp breathy noise and soon realized it was her own tight breaths.

"What's happening?" She gasped and stared at Severus wide-eyed. He was busily working on her wound and wrinkle of concentration above his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Whatever you added created a very deadly concoction that my antidotes won't heal." Hermione's panic grew though she tried to remain calm.

"So, I'm going to die?" Severus was about to speak and then startled at her. "You're not going to die Granger relax!" He frantically began applying pressure to her chest. The weight literally upon her chest made Hermione worse.

"You can't save me and I'm going to die before I even turn 30! I can't breathe!" Her gasps deepened and sweat began pouring off her head. She could feel cold rising in her skin. Suddenly, Severus grabbed her hand. The sudden comforting contact surprised her and she was momentarily distracted. She looked at Severus whose dark eyes stared into hers.

"Now listen to me." His voice was soft and soothing. "You are not going to die. But panicking causes the blood to move quicker and flow faster from the cut. I need to get a special mixture from my locked cabinet but I cannot go to it if you're bleeding profusely. Do you understand me?" Hermione nodded. Something about his voice relaxed her and she almost felt the pain subside. _Pain…_ Hermione groaned as the pain returned. She let her head fall as her eyes closed. She felt a hand lift her chin. Hermione's eyes snapped open. "I need you to concentrate Granger. You must breath deep filling your lungs and stay alert. I'll be as quick as possible." He stood and crossed the room. Hermione tried to focus on Severus' instructions. The throbbing in her chest made it all very difficult. She glanced at her exposed torso. A deep red pooled on her stomach and filled her belly button. Hermione felt her stomach clench out of nausea and the pain worsened.

She felt tremendously drowsy all of the sudden and knew she could escape this terror in sleep. Hermione's head drooped and her eyes started to close. _Mmm that feels nice. _She could hear a voice in the distant but the pull of sleep was too strong. "Granger." _This is the most comfort I've felt in a long time._ "Granger." It was better than the mirror and Hermione was relishing each second. "Granger!" She saw various random images that dreams created. They twisted her pain into a tickling sensation. "Hermione!!" An attention nerve triggered in her brain and she awoke abruptly. The origin of noise came from the other side of the room. Severus was steadily working to unlock the magical enchantment on his cabinet. All at once Hermione's aching doubled back. _Reality check, I could die. Sleeping is probably not a good idea._ Severus watched her carefully, making sure she was not drifting off again. Once he was satisfied he successfully unlocked the cabinet and pulled out a shiny vile. Hermione was confused. _How can such little of a potion heal all this?_ It truly was a mess all over her. Hermione felt slight guilt at her blood leaking all over Severus' couch. She realized that probably wasn't the biggest problem of the moment.

Severus kneeled next to her and cast a cleansing spell over the massacre like chaos all over her. The deep red instantly cleared showing a deep, large hole in Hermione's cavity. She could see the white of her rib cage and darkness filled her eyes. As Hermione passed out the last she saw was Severus pouring the small amount of solution into her deep incision. She felt hopeless and fearful for her life. But the look in his eyes made her experience safety. It was the safety that overtook her whilst she dissolved into dark abyss. ~

"Come on. Work, please work." Severus was muttering to the silver thick potion that had created a small puddle in Hermione's chest. His dark eyes kept contact without blinking. "Come on!" Slowly but surely the potion began to rise. As if did all it touched healed. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why he had worried. The tonic was a guarantee. It was a mixture of phoenix tears and unicorn blood. It was extremely rare and Severus had just used half the vile. He didn't know what had compelled him to use one of his most prized collection potions on a former Gryffindor. _I panicked. I didn't want her to die under my care._ The potion repaired the rest of the wound leaving behind a silvery scar. Severus looked at the face of the brunette that lay before him. Her breathing was steady and calm. She seemed content and at peace. Severus felt compassion as he gazed upon her. Her quickly realized she was in her bra and knickers. Severus felt somewhat pervert like and moved quickly to retrieve garments for her. He grabbed her one of his own robes seeing that hers was drenched in blood and poison. _Now how will I do this? _Severus moved to lift Hermione's head. As he raised her in his arms, attempting to pull the robe over her head, her eyes fluttered open.

"Severus? What are you doing?" She practically whispered in her tired state. He pulled away still holding her up and met her eyes. Her chocolate browns gazed at him softly. For a moment he was lost.

"I was trying to dress you so you wouldn't be exposed. I'm sorry." He could see surprise in her eyes at his kindness. "How are you feeling?" He set her back down against the couch. And sat by her legs.

"Um, still sore but a great deal better." Severus nodded. It was to be expected that her wound remain slightly tender. She had been through a lot. "So are you going to yell soon?" Severus' brow furrowed.

"Why would I yell?" Hermione had a playful look in her eyes.

"Well this was all my fault obviously." Severus had almost forgotten how it all started. He searched for the common anger inside himself but found none. There was only relief.

"No, Granger there will be no yelling. You almost died. Let's just be civil for now." Hermione smiled somewhat mischievously.

"So no more 'Hermione' then?" Severus had to smirk at this. He hadn't realized in his urgency he had used her first name. Severus gave in.

"I suppose I can call you Hermione. It seems appropriate." Hermione smiled slightly but it was soon replaced with a sad expression.

"It's wrong really. I've spent so long despising you and you've saved my life twice already. I must not be a great Gryffindor if I can't even keep myself out of danger." She looked down at her scar.

"Or that you need a Slytherin to save you." Severus must have said this bitterly for she looked up somewhat dumbfounded.

"That's not how I meant it at all. I am completely grateful. Honestly!" She attempted to sit up more but ended up relaxing from the pain.

"It's fine." They sat in silence for a moment as Hermione traced the scar with her finger. She looked at Severus.

"How did you do it? The potion was so light." Severus smirked thinking of its rarity.

"Hardly, the potion was a mixture of unicorn blood and phoenix tears." Hermione's eyes widened at this information. She stared at him, awestruck.

"But how did you get that? It's very difficult to achieve and it's so exceptional…" Hermione tailed off and her expression changed. "You used one of the worlds most rare concoctions to save my life. Severus, I'm hardly worth that effort. Besides it's probably a lost cause. Bellatrix will destroy me now, no doubt. I've ruined the potion." She cast her eyes away and Severus looked at her robes covered in black potion that glowed slightly neon. He stood abruptly.

"Maybe not." Severus hurried to the next room to look inside Hermione's cauldron. His excitement grew as he walked back to where she sat. She had pulled on his black robe provided for her and was watching him quizzically. "Granger, er, Hermione, you've done it." Hermione watched him like he was a mad man. Severus rolled his eyes and retrieved an empty vile. To this he added her poison. Back in her presence Severus steadily lifted the cork. A dark green vapor entered out and curled in the air. Hermione gasped.

"It's perfect! But how did I do it?! I was barely paying attention!" She was standing now as well. All pain ignored for this moment was victory.

"You have what we like to call 'raw talent'." Hermione couldn't contain herself and rushed to embrace him. Severus was caught off guard. He stumbled back slightly but caught her firmly. A scent of cherry blossoms filled his lungs and Severus spoke to her softly. "You're not a lost cause Hermione." She pulled back after hearing this and stared into his eyes. _Did I say something wrong?_ Hermione in sudden passion connected her lips to his in a fiery frenzy. Shock filled his body as Severus prepared to move away. But as the kiss deepened his hands found her waist. Hermione grasped the back of his head pulling herself deeper. Into his kiss, into his soul. They broke for air, stars in their eyes. Hermione suddenly came back to reality and backed away from Severus. Her fingers touched her lips and Severus moved toward her. But tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. She rushed out of the room leaving Severus with her taste still tingling his lips.~


	9. Little Miss Crazy

**Author's Note: Hey everyone :) So i definitely enjoyed writing this chapter more than the last. i really hope you all like it. This is my first fanfic so please help me and review :) love you all 3 p.s. listen to this music! :p tehe **

"Pride can stand a thousand trials. The strong will never fall. But watching stars without you. My soul cries. Heaving heart is full of pain. Oh, oh, the aching. 'Cause I'm kissing you. "(Kissing You by Des'ree)

Hermione was running and ignoring the searing pain in her chest. _Fireworks._ She raced her shadow up the stairs toward the 3rd floor. _Fireworks._ She made it to her room and collapsed on her bed in awestruck sobs.

"It was a fireworks kiss!" She sobbed to herself. _I'm with Jimmy! Jimmy! He's amazing and sweet and fun and…fireworks. _That was all she could feel. Coursing throughout her body was an electric current and it was driving her insane. Hermione pulled her legs to her sore chest. She lay there silently waiting for the world to stop again. _It stopped in that kiss._ "Stop it Hermione! That was Snape!" _Severus._ Her breath caught in her throat. She walked over to her mirror above her dresser and wiped away her tears. "You were just caught in the moment." She told herself. "You were confused and scared and happy all at the same time." Her voice was confident but her eyes told a different story. She chose to ignore them. "So was he. He was just caught in the moment. Besides I did kiss him…" Hermione froze. "_I _kissed _him_." _Shit. _"I kissed him!! What was I thinking?! How can anyone be so idiotic?! What is wrong with me?!" She replayed the moment in her head. "I made the potion right so I hugged him. Then he told me I wasn't a lost cause."Goosebumps rose on her arms remembering this. She forced herself to focus. "Then I looked at him and saw…" _What did I see? _She had seen something real in his cold eyes. Something she wanted to capture. So she did. _He kissed me back. _Hermione brought her hand to her lips. "Oh, what does that matter?" She thought shaking out of her fantasy. "He is a teacher! And I'm a stu.." She stopped herself mid word. _I'm not a student anymore. I'm an adult and a teacher. _"I can be an adult about this. I can handle this maturely." Hermione said this but she didn't feel very mature. She felt like a child again. Like she had just unlocked the door hiding a three headed dog and she was terrified of expulsion. So, she curled up in her blankets and drifted off to sleep.

"Hermioneeeee." A cold breeze blew through her hair and she shivered. The forest was dark and damp. Goosebumps rose oh her arms and Hermione waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. "Hermione, don't be afraid." But she wasn't. None of this was real. She remembered falling asleep. "Be a good girl Hermione. Follow my voice." She knew this wasn't good. But she had to find the voice. She had to walk toward the whispering. "That's a girl love. Come and find me." Hermione walked in a trance almost she tried to tell the voice that she was coming but her mouth stayed closed. Obediently she strolled through the trees. She knew where she was going. "Perfect. Hurry along now. You're needed." Her pace quickened. Hermione slowly realized that one does not know they're dreaming in dreams. She attempted to turn around but responsibility kept her moving toward her destination.

She could see solemn lights ahead and soon entered a dimly lit clearing. Within the area was a cauldron producing a gray light. Besides this there was nothing. Hermione wanted desperately to search around herself but her eyes stayed forward. Before long a cloaked figure produced themselves next to her. Others soon followed. The cloaks reminded her of a mixture of Dementors and Death Eaters. Fear welled in her brain but her body buzzed with excitement. They were terrifying like Death Eaters but they didn't stand quiet they spoke to one another in random sentences, somehow making sense. Only Hermione remained still and the others found this normal. She couldn't see any faces but she knew them all. Hermione felt a great tug on her heart and knew something was about to happen. She motioned with her hand and the followers grew quiet. She had authority but no idea why.

Then it happened. A fiery _whoosh _of death and insanity presented itself. There stood less than 5 feet away Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione wanted to vomit but her knees bent in a bow. The others followed suit and Bella nodded to them. She approached Hermione and stood facing her. Her eyes flickered with madness but she froze in her spot. Hermione didn't dare move but it wasn't out of fear. It was out of respect. Seconds passed as hours. She just stared unmoving face to face with her enemy. _My superior. _Hermione struggled to push these thoughts away. But as she breathed in Bella's smell she felt a sick sense of friendship. Bella's mouth contorted into a crazy smile and she laughed manically. The others laughed with her, including Hermione. She and Bella embraced and Bella whispered into her ear. "My protégé." Hermione felt as if she was going to pass out but she stood well aware of her surroundings. Bella pulled back and grasped Hermione's face lovingly. "I've brought you a present."

She walked toward the cauldron waving her wand madly causing sparks to fly out. Bellatrix always liked to entertain. "Pay attention!" She yelled to her disciples. "Watch how I reward my favorite!" She laughed again and pointed her wand to the cauldron. Before long a figure rose out and into the air. The person was covered with a sack over their head. Hermione could tell from its structure that it was a man. Bella held him up in the air with her wand then without warning let it drop. "Whoops." She faked and laughed while the prisoner groaned. "Shut your trap!" She kicked the masked man in the ribs. "Now you were all skeptical of Missssss Granger when she arrived to me." She paused to laugh in spite of herself as she circled the group. "But! She has proved herself MORE than worthy of my admiration. She is definitely not a MUDBLOOD anymore! Hahahahahahaaha!!!!" Her head tilted back as she chuckled. She turned to Hermione. "You have killed and maimed and made me so _very proud_." She whispered the last part sending shivers all around." Hermione's body was anxious for her gift and Bella sensed her energy. "Are you ready?" Hermione's head nodded. Bella stood next to the victim and addressed the group. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you the last living emotional connection to the _mudblood _Hermione Granger! Please join me and welcoming to the stage, the ONE the ONLY, HARRY POTTER!" She yanked off the covering and Harry blinked his eyes. He stared up at Hermione not wanting to believe it.

"No. I didn't think it was true." His face changed to anger. Bella pointed her wand at him threateningly.

"Quiet you!" Harry refused to remove his eyes from Hermione. She wanted to die from the look that he gave her. Fury released from him. He couldn't stop himself.

"You've killed everyone! EVERYONE who's ever loved you! Who are you anymore! EVERYONE IS DEAD!" Hermione was sobbing inside but in the clearing she stayed calm. Bella laughed.

"This is really something. Now we get down to it! Do it! Do it before it loses its fun!" She was almost in laughing hysterics. Hermione's lip curled into a sick smile. Inside she screamed at herself. Bella's excitement mounted. "Yes! Yes Hermione! This is your moment! I have brought you who my master could never defeat! The ultimate gift THAT YOU DESERVE!" Harry's eyes were wide with fright and anger.

"Don't do it Hermy. Please you're not a killer. You're not. You can end this all." Bella laughed and cast Crucio upon him. Harry yelled out of pain making Hermione's heart wrench.

"He held you back for so long! Now end this madness! Don't you want to be the most powerful?!" Hermione's smiled stayed plastered on her face. Harry was still being tortured. Finally her real voice broke through.

"Stop." She said to Bella. Bella stared at her and pulled her wand back. Harry fell to as a heap on the ground. He gasped for air. They all watched Hermione as she moved close to Harry. They watched her footsteps. Harry stared at her waiting her next move. They were all waiting. She pointed her wand at his scar. Harry opened his mouth to stop her but her own voice covered his. "AVADA KEDEVRA!" Hermione screamed in her head as a flash of green light left Harry's eyes lifeless. She wanted to die alongside him. Especially since she felt happiness wash over her body. Bella was laughing and clapping.

"Bravo ! Well done!" The others followed and applauded. Hermione smiled and took a small bow. Just then Hermione's eyes went dark.

She floated back to reality. Hermione awoke in her bed. She was still herself, still in control. Everything had been real though. She had felt it. She remembered it so vividly. The dim lighting, Harry's eyes, Bella's smell, and the smile on her lips from the knowledge that she had killed everyone she loved. Hermione stood and ran to her bathroom where she promptly vomited. ~

They worked in silence. They didn't have a choice. The potion needed to be finished and it had to be done by the both of them. Neither looked at each other. They stood as far apart as possible. They were scared. They both knew. She knew, Severus knew. The kiss had been something. Something real and special. But they were pretending it hadn't occurred. Severus would catch her eye now and then and they'd share a secret. Though it would quickly be forgotten as soon as eyes were averted. Severus thought he could deal with it. It was working out fine even though it ate at his insides. But overall they were surviving maturely. That was until she had to leave early.

She had been gathering her things and readying to leave. She caught the puzzled look on his face and explained without thinking.

"I have to go. I have a date with Jimmy." Tiny sharp daggers stuck Severus all over. Hermione's eyes widened realizing what she had just said. She tried to say something else but instead rushed out. Severus breathed a heavy sigh. _This isn't working at all._ _I have to get over this._ _Besides I have bigger matters at hand. _The second potion was taking a long time and Severus needed to do something to prevent this oncoming war. He put away the potion with a wave of his wand and went to the room and made sure to lock the door. Severus pulled a trunk out from under his bed and unlocked each one of the 4 locks. He peered within at all his Death Eater paraphernalia and pulled out his dark magic book. Severus rolled up his sleeve and gazed down at the dark mark sewed into his skin. He stared seeing all his old pain envelop it. He pointed his wand at the deranged tattoo and muttered a select section of phrases from his text. A red light shot into the mark and Severus' eyes winced slightly from the mounting pain. The skull turned white as the snake filled with blood. The pain was insurmountable but Severus was more compelled to stare at his inking. It swelled and moved as if it had a heartbeat. Severus' couldn't tear his eyes away. Around him the room spun and blurred. Out of his peripheral vision Severus watched the images of his room dissolve and a new location develop. It was all blurry but he could make out trees and darkness.

"Come on." Severus muttered to the snake. He needed to see where he was. Tracking Bella was painful but it had to work. It was old dark magic that Severus hated to use. _Desperate times calls for desperate measures._ The area became slightly clearer and Severus felt his hope rise. He just wanted to get an idea for where Bella could be. Then maybe he could end this before it got out of hand. _Concentrate Severus! Or this will never work._ He focused on his arm. Now the limb was covered in blood though the snake was still prominent. He knew the worst was yet to come. He could feel the outside source of Bella's mind resisting. The more he pushed the greater his pain and the more the blood flowed freely from his veins. It was becoming hard to ignore the stinging especially since a crazy laugh was sounding in the distance. Severus was desperate to reach that voice and destroy it. But the laugh grew closer and his pain doubled. Severus let out a small yell as he watched a hole form on the other side of his arm. The magic was literally eating through him. Severus tried not to look at the gaping puncture and remembered his old training. _Live the pain, become the pain, and learn to enjoy it. _He had always hated that saying. Bella's laugh was so close. He could almost see her. Then it hit him. Two things broke his control. The first was the wave of cold enveloping his body followed by fire that literally covered his arm. The second was that Bella was laughing at him. Severus lost all hope at this point and tried desperately to stop the fire on his arm.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Severus was clutching his arm, laying flat on his bedroom floor. The fire was gone, the pain was gone, the trees, Bella, they were all gone. All that remained was a charcoal colored scar on the other side of his arm, where the hole had been. And of course their still was the dark mark. Severus wanted to scrape it from his skin. He couldn't believe how strong Bella was. He couldn't break down her mental barriers, which made him nervous to an extreme. Severus angrily threw the book back into his trunk and stuffed it under his bed. He lay on his king sized bed covered in cream-colored bedding. Severus' lifted his arm and stared at the mark. It was red now. He sighed, exhausted and distraught. He knew that Bella was hiding in a forest. But the where was fuzzy. Severus knew at least one good thing had come from this experience. He had forgotten about Hermione Granger. _Damn almost forgot. _~


	10. The Babe With the Power

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long! But i just graduated from high school so i should be updating faster! :) Please review! i know this is a little short. The next will be longer I promise! Love you all 3**

"_Don't say goodbye like you're burying him. 'Cuz the world is round and he might return. But if he loves me then why does he leave." (Just Like the Movies by Regina Spektor)_

The nights were terror. Both Severus and Hermione faced dreams and memories full of pain. Distractions worked but only for so long. Luckily the days had become easier. The awkwardness between them had gone. To Hermione it had become apparent that Severus was completely over whatever had transpired between them. He had returned to hating her. This should have been the best thing ever. Yet for some reason it made her heart ache. She smothered these emotions with affections for Jimmy. Something was oddly developing with her behavior lately though. The more she was around Jimmy the jitterier she became. She was antsy and slightly uncomfortable. In fact she acted like this when she wasn't around Jimmy. Only in the dark warmth of the dungeons and her room was she at peace.

She discovered this one-day while she was having drinks with Jimmy in his office. She hadn't realized her leg had been bouncing until Jimmy asked her about it.

"Um, is everything okay?" Hermione looked up from her cup. His blue eyes stared at her own. These eyes, they didn't read her soul or interpret her feelings, they just stared.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jimmy smiled showing his perfect teeth. They were starting to remind Hermione of Lockhart.

"Your leg?" Confusion filled her face until she gazed down. Instead of stopping her leg she allowed it to continue. "Did you need to be somewhere?" Hermione had nowhere to be. But she didn't tell him that. For reasons unbeknownst to her she instead lied.

"Actually I've just remembered I have to prepare a lesson for the potions class tomorrow. It's already late. I should go do that." The lie flowed so easily to the surface it almost surprised Hermione.

"Okay, you do whatever you have to do." Hermione stood nodding and gave him a forced half smile. Jimmy stood and kissed her. It was a quick kiss as Hermione rushed off still faking the pain of ending her time with Jimmy. She planned to go to her room but her feet took her somewhere else. Before she knew it Hermione was outside. She sat by the moonlit bank of the river. The cool breeze blew her hair reminding her of the fast coming winter. Hermione's mind drifted as she looked into the woods. They reminded her all too much of her 'killing Harry' dream. She remembered everything in that very realistic vision. Of course she knew from various letters that Harry was fine, Hermione still worried.

Hermione rested her head on her hands as she placed her elbows on her folded knees. The water moved softly in front of her and a calm caused her eyes to droop. Hermione was starting to sink into that quiet nostalgia of her own world, that she so often did with books. A rustling of robes in the distance brought a panic to her chest and her eyes snapped open. Hermione looked towards the noise and saw a figure leaving the castle. She knew they couldn't see her from where she was at this point. However the closer they came the more visible she would become. Hermione carefully moved to hide behind the large oak a little ways from her. Her heart was pounding so loudly she feared the unknown walker would hear it. Once she realized she was well hidden it became obvious that she knew the approaching persona. Otherwise what could explain the excitement and fear mounting in her stomach? _My moonlight love. _It had to be Jimmy. Hermione relaxed and the excitement began to leave slightly.

The figure sat on the bank almost exactly where she herself had been. Minutes passed like hours as Hermione watched every little motion "Jimmy" made. The more she watched the less the figure was Jimmy. He did nothing Jimmy did. He didn't push his hair back, shift his weight, or adjust his robes. In fact it was his lack of movement that confused Hermione. She felt herself drawn to him though. His hair fell in ease and his posture showed a slight sleepiness. He was really concentrating on some thought and Hermione felt herself being drawn in.

It took about an hour for Hermione to feel the effect of the position she was in. She had been on her knees the entire time and it was starting to make her sore. Hermione shifted slightly. She instantly regretted this decision as the leaves around her crunched. The figure by the river stiffened and Hermione held her breath. She watched his hand move within the robes, no doubted for his wand. Panic rose in her throat and Hermione struggled to think of an escape. As the moonlight love stood the solution practically hit her. As quietly as possible she pulled out her own wand and murmured a spell at the rock by her feet. It transformed into a mouse and scurried out from behind the tree just as the persona turned. The mouse was in perfect view for the man to see and the man was in perfect view for Hermione to see. His dark eyes took in the rodent and connected it to the noise. Hermione's brown eyes took in the face of Severus Snape and she gulped. _My moonlight love._ ~

Severus was becoming paranoid. He watched the mouse scurry away and felt his heart slow. He considered sitting again but the noise had broken his perfect silence. The comforting space had turned him back to reality and he no longer cared to be there. Lately he had been slightly jumpy. Having turned his mind into ignoring Hermione Granger he was focusing completely on the upcoming war. They still had Occlumency but other than that, and classes, they barely spoke. Severus had tricked himself into not caring about her in any way, shape or form. Or at least had tricked himself into thinking he didn't care.

He stared at the spot the mouse had been, then looked toward the area of the noise. _Perhaps I should inspect further._ Severus moved toward the large oak tree and put his hand on the bark. As he readied to check behind it he stopped. "You're being paranoid Severus. Go back inside." Talking to himself Severus sighed and backed away still looking at the tree. Once he was satisfied that there was nothing there he turned and went into the castle. _Odd how that oak tree smelt of cherry blossoms. I didn't see any flowers. _Severus was stuck in his own thoughts as he almost ran into someone. When he saw the blue eyes and smile he wished he had been moving faster and hit harder.

"Hello there Severus!" His Irish accent filled Severus' ears with dirt and disgust. Severus nodded and motioned to pass Savage. He stood in his way however looking determined. It was obvious he had something to say. "So, where were you?" Severus could feel his lips curl.

"Walking." Savage continued to smile. Severus was not in the mood right then.

"Oh, outside?" He looked beyond Severus to the doors.

"Obviously." Savage completely missed Severus' dry sarcasm as he continued rambling.

"Oh! I myself was thinkin' about a walk. You know? But I didn't realize everyone else was out and about. Perhaps I'll go back 2 me chambers." He was acting somewhat skittish and Severus wasn't sure why. His eyebrow rose as if testing Savage.

"Yes, that would probably be best." Savage continued smiling and Severus continued his suspicion.

"Well best be off then. Goodnight." Savage attempted to shake Severus' hand but he ignored it. Instead Savage gave a nervous chuckle and left in the direction he had come. Severus made a mental note to keep an eye on Savage. _Something's not right about him. _He watched Savage walk down the hall and then turned on his heel toward the dungeons. ~

Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief as she watched the castle door close behind Severus. _He was so close to catching me._ Then Hermione wondered why she was so scared. So what if he saw her. Yet the thought of Severus seeing her, the two of them in the moonlight, brought intense fluttering to her stomach. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe the kiss meant something before. "I have a crush on Severus Snape." She blushed even at the thought. So many things were wrong with this. Hermione should have been overcome with emotions. Yet all she felt was the fluttering. Hermione smiled and leaned back against the tree. Right now she'd sit and enjoy this. Later that night Hermione slept perfectly.


	11. Hey Everyone!

**Hey everyone! Wow I'm a terrible tease!**

**Haha this is not a chapter but I do have good news for my followers and readers…I will be updating soon!**

**Im sorry it's taken so long! I'm at school in nyc and I've been SUPER busy. But I miss writing and I NEED to update.**

**SO here's the deal, if you've forgotten what's going on in the story (which is totally understandable) go back and read the last couple chapters or so. That way you can refresh your memory :DDD I know ill be double checking them!**

**I promise to make the next installment extra JUICY for you guys because I feel so horrible!**

**I love you all! Thanks for hanging in there! :DDD 333333333**


	12. Snowy Fate

**Well here it is! you guys were so patient and i am so grateful. So here is an EXTRA long chapter to make up for how much i suck being so late. Enjoy! 333**

"_And you tell me how could it be any better than this. And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Cause' you're all I want you're all I need you're everything, everything." (Everything- Lifehouse)_

Hermione awoke the day of Christmas break feeling extremely happy. She had no reason to be so profoundly cheerful, nothing truly had changed. Only the fact that she had a reason to get up in the morning. She had light in her eyes and a random smile.

The past weeks had been fairly uneventful. Severus' half of the potion was just about finished and soon they would work on combining them together. Every night they had worked Hermione fought the rising heat within her. She suppressed the twists in her stomach whenever he spoke and the speeding of her hearts when they were only inches away. Hermione knew she could never tell him how she really felt. It would ruin everything. The rejection alone would break her pride. Not to mention her heart. But now as the holidays neared Hermione felt as though something fantastic was on its way. Christmas had always been so magical to her. More magical than normal. _Who knew what could occur?_

She sat up in bed now looking out her window. The glass was frosty and she walked over to it wiping it with the sleeve of her pajama top. White enveloped the sky and ground. Hermione shrieked with excitement. _The first snow!_ Now she knew it was going to be a great day.

Feeling like a child again she dressed in frenzy and slipped on her warm black boots, white mittens. She hurried out her door and down the stairs. Everyone had mostly left for the vacation and all that remained were faculty and a few students. So Hermione wasn't surprised to be alone in the snow this early morn. She stood, cheeks glowing from the cold and tilted back her head allowing the flakes to fall all about her. She opened her lips and they landed on her tongue. She was so extremely happy with life, Hermione doubted anything cold break her mood.~

Severus leaned against the cold wall of the hall and gazed out to the window, onto the snow covered grounds. Something felt odd, as though danger lurked near. He couldn't shake the dread from his soul. He looked down the empty hallways. Silence filled the castle this early day. Those still around most likely were catching up on some sleep. He on the other hand was used to rising early. Especially today when his instincts told him to worry.

His attention turned back outside. Though now he could see the grounds weren't empty. A figure practically danced in the falling snow. Her glossy brown hair bounced as she spun and her face was pink and bright from the temperature. She was in her own perfect serenity and joy. Severus couldn't help but smile at the sight. Hermione Granger appeared like a child in play but still held all her grown up characteristics. There was something about this moment. He forgot about the war, forgot about the potion, and forgot all his worry. He just watched her move effortlessly in this moment.

She was something. Something alike a swan and a tiger mixed together. Fiery, fierce, and strong. Yet still delicate, graceful, and…beautiful? _Yes, she is beautiful. _

At this time she turned in her delight and caught his eye from their distance. And instead of looking away like they normally did, they stayed in their moments. Both had forgotten how they should act to another. Hermione smiled at him and he found himself returning the smile.~

Hermione wasn't sure was this morning had meant. She and Severus had looked at one another with truth. Nothing hid behind their eyes even thought they were yards away. She had come into the castle and found him gone. She headed to the teachers' lounge to warm herself and have a cup of cocoa. It was her favorite thing to do on the first day of snow. She relaxed by the fire and read her new book. It was the one Severus had told her about the night of the potion explosion. The one and only time they had really spoken to each other honestly and without hatred. It was quite a compelling piece of literature too.

After about an hour or so of relaxing, Hermione decided to grab a bit of food. Within the great hall she was greeted by a school owl. He carried several letters for her. She eagerly opened them. The first was from Harry.

_Hey Hermy,_

_All is well here nothing much to report. Ron and I are working hard to discover Bellatrix's plans but no luck so far. We miss you loads. Wish we had your brains for this. Though I doubt it would make much of a difference we keep hitting dead ends. But enough of bad news how are you? How is everything going with that Savage fellow? I remember him working at the ministry but not really at the Battle to be honest. Of course so much was happening I guess that's understandable right? Are you excited for the upcoming holiday? I only wish we could all celebrate together like old times. Unfortunately the hunt for evil continues well into Christmas. I hope you're doing good though Hermy we love you so much! Have a happy Christmas!_

_Love, Harry _

Hermione reread the letter at least once more before setting it down. She was saddened that the boys couldn't be with her for the holiday but knew the greater good was more important. Picking up the next envelope she noticed messy scribbled penmanship and chuckled. _Ron. _

'_Ello Hermione!_

_I'm sure you'll get Harrys letter with this and he'll tell you important stuff about our work so I won't bore ya' with that. How's teachin goin? I gotta tell ya' Hermione I give ya' credit for that job. I don't know how I'd be able to put up withal our old professors every day. Most of 'em were so boring! And how do you deal with Snape? He must be such a git to work with. More power to you Herms. Well I should get goin it's about time to eat. Oh! Have a good holiday! _

_-Ron_

Hermione had to laugh at her other best friend's letter. It was a typical Ron note. She sure did miss them. The last letter was obviously from Ginny. Hermione opened it and white confetti flew into the air. Hermione started from the surprise but laughed.

_Hermione,_

_How'd you like the confetti? I know how the first day of snow is your favorite. I thought I'd help you celebrate. Haha I miss you like crazy! I've been keeping busy while Harry's been working so much lately. The house is fully decked for Christmas. Though I know he can't spend it with anyone. It's alright though Mum and the rest of the family will be having dinner here this year since the place looks so nice. How are you? How's everything going with Jimmy? Are you two still madly in love? I wish I could see you soon Hermione but I know you're working hard at Hogwarts. I wanted to tell you something by the way. I haven't told Harry yet because I want to be sure but… I think I'm pregnant! Ah! Can you imagine it! To be honest I'm kinda excited. I know Harry and I have only been married a year but I've been fancying the idea of a child. How do you think he will react? I'm so excited! I just hope I'm right. Well, I miss you lots. Please write back soon!_

_Much Love, Ginny_

Hermione folded Ginny's letter in slight shock. _Pregnant?_ She could hardly say she hadn't expected it would happen soon. Harry and Ginny were so in love and so perfect for one another it was only a matter of time before their family grew. And knowing Ginny it would grow to be a lot bigger then just 3 she was sure. Hermione pulled out her wand and transfigured a pen and paper. She decided to respond to Ginny's letter. She could write the boys later.

_Ginny Bean,_

_Pregnant? Wow! Ginny I'm so overly joyed for you! Congratulations! That is if you're right. I bet Harry will be thrilled. Actually I'm positive he will be. You two will make amazing parents. This is great new Ginny. I wish I could see you for the holidays as well. I know we're all busy this year though. Guess we'll have to make sure we see each for Easter then. Jimmy is fine. But to be honest Ginny I think I may be in love with someone else. Someone I never expected to EVER have feelings for. And someone I doubt could ever feel the same about me. I was right about one thing though Ginny, it was my moonlight love. My moonlight love just wasn't Jimmy. I'm not sure what to do yet but I have this feeling that something big is going to happen this holiday. I don't know what but something is coming. Anyway, I love you so much Ginny. Please write when you know for sure about the baby. I'll talk to you soon!_

_Love, Hermione_

She gave the letter to the school owl and he took off in flight. Another bite of her toast and Hermione rose to leave the great hall. Before she was even halfway across the room a black raven landed in front of her. An emerald note stamped with black wax was tied to its leg. She leaned down and untied it, curious to whom it could be from. Her heart jumped when she noticed a large 'S' imprint in the wax. She opened the note.

_Hermione, _

_Up for working on the potion tonight?_

_S.S._

Her smile widened and she quickly sat at one of the house tables, conjuring her stationary and pen as she did.

_Severus,_

_Sounds great. See you then. _

_Hermione~_

Her note was on lavender colored paper and smelt like cherry blossoms. He had a feeling she would agree and it brought great pleasure to him that she did. He couldn't explain his anticipation to see her but it was there. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't be cruel anymore to her. He had no reason to be.

He decided to rest. He would need to be awake for tonight. Severus lay in his bed and closed his eyes.

"Severus." His eyes shot open. The voice had sounded close. But as he glanced around his room there was no one there. The room seemed different though blurred almost. As he was about to relax a dark outline moved on his left. Severus sprung out of bed and searched for his wand in his robes. He couldn't feel it though.

"You won't find it." The voice laughed. A laugh that was all too familiar.

"Bella." He snarled. She stepped out of the darkness. She was there right within his grasp. But where was his wand?

"Aren't you clever? Do you want a prize for figuring that out?" Her eyes were filled with insanity and he red lips were curled into an evil grin. "Miss me Sevy?" Severus didn't speak but stood firm. "No? Of course not, after all you were one of the people who wanted me dead." Bitterness filled her voice but she still smiled. "And yet you come looking for me. Though something tells me it wasn't to welcome me back with open arms."

Out of the corners of his eyes Severus searched for his wand. "You won't find it." She smiled approaching him and whispered in his ear. "This is my vision." It was then Severus realized he must still be asleep.

"But…" Bella interrupted him.

"How? The same way you almost found me before." Severus looked at his arm. "Yes Sevy the dark mark. That and some other tricks I've picked up." Bella's black mess of hair was half up, half down on her head and she wore a black dress laced with dark blues and purples, lined with small emerald gems. "I look well don't I? Beautiful and healthy." She laughed. "You see I've never felt better or stronger. Can you believe it?" She walked past him. "I know what you've been doing Sevy. I know you're working with that mudblood Granger girl." She made a 'tsking' noise with her tongue. "Such a betrayal to your blood. You will fail you realize?"

Severus sneered. "Are you so sure Bella? You sound worried." She swept in front of him and stared him dead on.

"You're weak, I can taste the vulnerability in your breath." And with that she kissed him forcefully and harsh. Severus worked to pull away but found he couldn't move what so ever. Bella's mouth moved lower on his and her teeth pierced his bottom lip drawing blood. Severus jerked from the pain but made no noise. She pulled away licking hid blood from her lips. "I can taste so much humanity in you Severus it almost makes me sick. Once you were strong, a killer and now I taste fear, worry, and compassion." She chuckled slightly. "It will be your downfall." She came closer to him again and he stiffened. Yet again her lips came to his ear and she whispered, "Hermione Granger is only a piece to my plan. Make no mistake that when I've returned you will die. And I will enjoy killing you."

She backed into the shadows once more and Severus felt the anger and hatred bubble within him. He spoke out. "I'll take you down Bella if it's the last thing I do." She laughed once more, strong and loud.

"You'll die well before you even get the chance to try."

Severus' eyes opened in reality and he sprung from the bed searching for her but Bellatrix Lestrange was gone. He walked to the mirror in hid bathroom and wiped the sweat from his brow. Tasting copper in his mouth, Severus gazed at his bottom lip which contained two small punctured holes.~

Hermione wanted to visit the mirror before she headed down to work with Severus she was curious. She wanted to see if her knew feelings for Severus would have changed the image. As she was about to head into the room she stopped short hearing voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying but they spoke seriously and silently. She attempted to understand what they said but soon heard the stopping cease. Footsteps were approaching the door.

Hermione rushed to conceal herself in the adjoin hallway. She careful hid within a random closet and cracked the door ever slightly. A figure passed quickly by but she missed its face. She could tell from its form it was a man. As soon as he was far from sight Hermione headed back down the hall to the door. Wand readied, she opened it and headed it. Inspecting the space around her she soon realized she was alone. _Who had the man been talking to?_

Realizing she had little time left Hermione decided against seeing the mirror and headed to the dungeons pushing the strangeness from her mind.~

Severus couldn't be weak. The fact that Bella had sensed it on him made him furious with himself. _Pull yourself together. Forget about Granger and concentrate on the work that lies ahead._ He busied himself with gathering ingredients whilst he waited for her to arrive. _Focus Severus. Ignore your attractions and be professional. Anyway she's with Savage. _Vile filled his mouth at this thought. He sighed deeply and reminded himself how it was impossible for anyone to feel for him. So, it was pointless he should feel for anyone.

Yet as Hermione entered Severus felt his heart quicken. He cursed it for reacting to her presence. She smiled as she approached him.

"Hello Severus. Have a good day?" Her voice was warm and inviting. She glowed when she spoke to him and her eyes were bright.

"Yes thank you." Severus attempted to be cold. He needed to push her away. He needed to not be vulnerable. Hermione continued being cheerful.

"Are you looking forward to the holiday?" She inquired eagerly. She wanted to talk to him. Severus fought the urge to respond kindly.

"Not particularly." He forced a sneer. Hermione drew back now and went past him to the materials. Severus felt himself grow cold.

"Well shall we get started?" She asked coldly. Severus sighed. _Good, hate me. _But at the same time his heart sunk.~

Why she had thought things might be different Hermione had no idea. Maybe because of this morning or his readiness to work together. How she could have hoped that Severus Snape might care for her in any way was foolish. They worked silently for an hour before Hermione could hardly take it. Every second with him was tearing her apart. She couldn't handle her emotions right now. She wanted to leave everything to fate but maybe fate needed a push.

"Is there a reason why you're so quiet." She asked forcing her voice to sound strong. Severus jolted slightly but refused to meet her gaze.

"Not really. I'm focusing." Hermione continued to stare at him. He was focused but not on the potion on something else, something in his own mind.

"Have I upset you in any way?" Severus kept his eyes lowered.

"No. You have not." Hermione was confused. _Why can't he act like a normal person? One minute he's civil and smiling the next he's hateful and standoffish._ She was beginning to get frustrated. He was barely reacting to her company. She knew there was one way to get a reaction from him. She smirked in spite of herself.

"Are you ill?" Severus stopped working but kept his gaze on the potion.

"Excuse me?" Hermione smiled knowing she was on the right track. She crossed her arms and prepared to stand her ground.

"I asked if you were ill of some sort. You seem of foul mood. I was looking for a reason why." Hermione was proud of her own confidence even though her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I'm not in a foul mood." Severus remained calm but his voice wavered she could tell he was becoming frustrated.

"The look me in the eyes when I speak to you, it's quite rude not to." Hermione scolded, remembering when her own mother used to say it to her. Severus' eyes lifted and he looked at her.

"There are you satisfied?" He said with a sneer. Hermione smiled. She had come to enjoy his attitude. All at once she let herself be overcome. She was terrified and nervous as all hell but the Gryffindor within her made her brave. She knew what she wanted in this moment.

"What did you say?" she challenged him. Severus looked peeved and turned to face her.

"Are you incapable of hearing? I said, 'Are you satisfied?'" He stated clearly as if you were a five year old. Hermione approached him fear and excitement welling within her.

"Not quite." And with that her hands pulled his head to hers as their lips connected for the second time. This time surer, more profound. She expected him to pull away, to command her to leave, maybe to even push her out the door. However she felt his surprise quickly followed by his passion. It pulled her in deeper. They were falling into a different world, something powerful and strong. They let themselves be overcome and their kiss moved them into his chambers to his bed. His hands grabbed her hair and when their lips broke apart his kisses continued down her neck. Severus' hands moved to her waist as he softly sucked the skin of her neck and collarbone. Hermione let out small groans of pleasure. His fingers slid her blouse up slowly, allowing the tips to graze each inch of skin. He pulled it over her head just as she removed his own shirt. She had to admit she was slightly surprised how well in shape he was underneath his clothes. His chest, arms, and abdominals were well toned. Hermione let her hands explore each muscle as Severus pulled off her pants. His kisses reached her inner thighs just stopping at her underwear, skipping it, and continuing on her bikini line. It was driving her mad. She grasped at his hair. Severus allowed his tongue to wet the outside of her panties making her go wild. She let out a gasp and heard him laugh slightly.~

Severus turned his attention to her breasts and worked to undo her bra. He soon revealed her perfectly rounded and full cups. She looked magnificently beautiful lying beneath him and he gently sucked each nipple causing her to let off slight moans of enjoyment. His mouth found its way back to hers and they kissed deeply and real. Their passion grew and Hermione moved to pull off his own pants. With each of them only in their knickers they kissed, allowing the thin slivers of fabric to be all that separated them from one another. Severus reached his hand down in under her lace panties and immediately felt wetness. His finger found her clit and he massaged it gently. Hermione gasped and begged him for more.

"Severus please." She whispered in his ear. Severus smiled.

"Can I help you?" He teased. Hermione groaned.

"Don't torture me I need you." Severus couldn't resist the urge to play more.

"And how exactly do you need me Miss Granger?" he asked allowing his finger to slide farther down and slip within her then quickly out again. She gasped again and brought her lips to his ear whispering.

"I need you inside me you cruel man." He smiled and pulled off her under garments then his own. Kissing her again Severus positioned himself and filled her completely. Hermione breaths quickened as their bodies moved together. An incredible sensation of passion, love, and magic enveloped them. Severus' thrusts quickened and deepened as Hermione's nails clawed his back. They both pushed into one another farther, deeper reaching levels neither had before. Both rose together peaking and experiencing incredible sensations they had never know existed. As they both hit their points a large gust of magic overtook them and every emotion they had hid bottled over.

They collapsed exhausted next to one another, attempting to catch their breath and energy. As they calmed they looked to one another, both wondering what was to come next. Severus reassured her of his feelings first and placed a lingering kiss on her lips before they both fell into a deep sleep where neither had nightmares.~

The next day Hermione and Severus slept a good majority of the day. They awoke and stayed in bed, conjuring food and having incredibly intriguing conversations. They had sex twice more as well. Hermione couldn't believe it was real. Her happiness overwhelmed her. She was somewhat terrified she would never be this happy ever again. As the day came to a close Hermione had an idea. She got out of bed and dressed. Severus watched her.

"Leaving already?" he asked curiously. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Yes. You are too. Get dressed we're going for a walk." She threw his clothes onto the bed for him. Severus stayed in the covers.

"Why? It's quite cold out if you haven't noticed." Hermione walked over to him allowing her hips to sway sexily. She kissed his lips softly.

"Afraid of the snow, are you?" she challenged. Severus smirked.

"Fine." Soon after they were walking along the lake, snow crunching beneath their feet. The moon was already out and everyone else in the castle was in bed. They walked, Hermione's arm intertwined with his and she lay he head on his shoulder.

"Hermione…" Severus started after some time in silence. Hermione stopped walking and looked to him. His voice was serious and it somewhat frightened her.

"Yes." She looked into his eyes searching and wondering.

"What exactly are we doing? I mean, aren't you still with Savage?" _Jimmy!_ She had completely forgotten.

"I mean I suppose I am. But I don't feel for him as I do for you. Not even close. But I'm not sure. What do you think we are?" She asked. Severus looked into her eyes and thought.

"We're being in the moment." Hermione smiled and nodded. They continued walking both in their fantasy world of perfection and bliss. As they continued a sight by the forest broke them from their reverie. Vibrantly visible against the pure white snow was a puddle of deep red.

**I told you it would be juicy! :DDD Please review lovelies!**


	13. Forced

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long! I've been having a hard time writing lately. But i've deleted unnecessary distractions so i will do my best to update again soon! :))) thanks for being so loyal. Gryffindors... haha 3 Slytherin! Ulsoooo enjoy HP7 part.2! can't wait!**

"_You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much. Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain." (Gravity –Sara Bareilles)_

Hermione stood frozen. The shock overwhelmed her and all her old fears returned. In a moment the memories of a thousand dead bodies flashed through her mind. The Great Battle haunted her vision and made reality cloudy. She couldn't think or speak. She couldn't feel the cold wind her hair was already standing on end. The breath stopped in her throat and she didn't realize her lungs were tight. Hermione couldn't hear anything. The area was dead silent. She couldn't hear Severus' voice calling to her. There was only the smell of blood and the constant images.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione!" She was forced back to the present as Severus turned her to face him. He made their eyes connect and slid her mind back to him. Tears welled and she remembered to breathe again.

"Oh Severus!" She buried her head in his cloak. She just wanted to escape from all this. She breathed in his scent and comfort slowly began to fill her once again. He held her firmly, knowing she needed a moment to relax.

"I know. Hermione we don't have time to let this affect us right now. I need your help. Can you help me?" She knew he was coddling her to temporarily comfort her. _He's right. I can't be a child right now. I need to show him the adult I am. _Hermione sometimes felt she needed prove their age difference was not obvious. She straightened herself and wiped her eyes.

"Okay what can I do?" She looked straight into his dark eyes avoiding the blood…the body.

"I need you to go to the castle and get Albus immediately. As fast as possible. He may not be dead." Hermione wasn't even sure who "he" was. She didn't dare look now. She nodded. Then realized what her leaving would mean.

"You'll be left alone." She said her eyes staying locked upon his. No surprise surfaced. He had no fear. Hermione felt like a coward next to him. _Some Gryffindor. _

"I will be fine Ms. Granger. Don't worry so much. Just go get us help. And don't let your mind wander." He pushed her hair back behind her ears. "I don't want to see you go to that place again." She smiled wanting badly to kiss him and return to serenity. However, this wasn't the time. Hermione had to know better than to let emotions get in the way of responsibility.

"I'll go as fast as I can." She gave him one last look then forced herself to turn and run to the castle. Her feet pounded heavily as she ascended the steps. They sounded tremendously loud on the wooden floors of Hogwarts. She cursed her haste and noise, though in reality she was barely making a sound. As she hurried to Albus' office Hermione struggled to keep only the task at hand on mind.

"Sure are in a hurry aren't you Granger?" A voice called behind her. Hermione's head whipped around. Draco Malfoy grinned as if he had caught her in an inexcusable predicament. Her hairs stood up again as she remembered that facial expression. He had it that night when it had all started. It was raining…_STAY FOCUSED!_

"Draco I really don't have time for this." She noticed his wet shoes just then. "Have you…have you been outside?" Her mind made fast assumptions and connections. Draco glanced at his shoes.

"Oh, well yeah, I had been out for a walk. You?" He made a motion to her shoes. Hermione looked down. She didn't want to tell Draco anything. It was all very suspicious. Why hadn't they seen him walking? It made no sense.

"Um yes just a late night stroll. Off to bed now. Goodnight." She turned and continued her way to Dumbledore's office, slowing her steps to not seem like anything was wrong.

"Sleep tight Granger!" Draco called after her. Hermione took a breath. It was a lot to handle at this moment. She forced her mind back to Severus' orders. As soon as she was sure Draco was out of sight she ran.~

Severus looked down at the horribly bloody body of Filius Flitwick. He was still alive, Severus could sense that. One of the many things he learned as a death eater, how to tell if someone was alive, even if they were an inch from death. And Flitwick was very close to death.

"Hurry Hermione." He silently urged under his breath as if she could hear him. Hmm Hermione. He has barely had a chance to let it all seep in and now this. Now was certainly not the time to think about the past few days and what had transpired. He only hoped she was focusing right now. A colleague had been attacked and Severus had a feeling Bella was connected. Hermione would need all the concentration necessary to ward off Bella. But the Flitwick's attacker…couldn't be Bella. He would have sensed her here. However, _the attacker cannot be too far._

Severus stood up from his crouched position and carefully withdrew his wand. After casting a _silencio_ charm on his snow crunching shoes he made his way into the outskirts of the Dark Forest. The trees were quiet and Severus moved slowly searching with every sense he could muster. He couldn't go in too deeply. He wanted to be there when Hermione brought Albus. This was a desperate search. He was well aware of it. The attacker, if smart, would be well gone by now.

A slow crunching sounded to Severus' left. _However I could be wrong. _Severus turned quickly to the side, wand posed at the ready. He moved closer wanting a better look right before he attacked. The figure was bent over Flitwick and it obviously wasn't Hermione or Albus. Severus advanced upon it.

"Don't move a muscle or it will be your last move. That I can promise you." He said. The figure jolted and fell back. Revealing a head of blond.

"Jeez Severus, it's only me!" Severus lowered his wand obviously disappointed. Draco stood up and straightened his robes.

"What are you doing out here Draco?" Severus glowered. He didn't think Draco had anything to do with the attack but it was suspicious he was here randomly.

"Well I saw Granger…" Draco started.

"Hermione." Snape interjected, correcting Draco out of reflex. Draco made no point to hide his surprise. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you call her Hermione?" Severus glared his eyes making sure not to reveal anything. He wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction of finding out their secret.

"She's my colleague _Malfoy_. It's the respectful thing to do. Not that you would know that. That is not any concern of yours, however. I asked you a question and intend to hear an answer. As you can see there are important matters at hand." Severus kept a stoic face though Draco continued his suspicious eyes.

"Well _as I was saying_, I saw HERMIONE rushing inside to what I can only imagine was Albus and assumed something was wrong. She looked like death." Severus gave him a look for his choice of words. Then felt the guilt slide in. _She didn't look well. And I forced her to focus. _But it was all necessary. They couldn't let emotions between them distract from what was important. However, he was worried. He had lost her for a moment. She had disappeared. And wherever she went to was not nice. He brought his attention back to Draco.

"Yes, you are right she went to fetch Albus. So we have this well under control. No need to have more bodies then necessary." Now it was Draco who made the face at Severus' choice of words. "What I mean is we don't want a crowd forming. I will let you know how it turns out. For now you may go." Draco gave him a teasing smile.

"So I'm dismissed then?" Severus rolled his eyes. "Alright I'm going. Just one last question, how is it you and Hermione both happened to be outside to find Flitwick injured?" His voice suggested what Severus was ready to deny.

"We were getting air after working on the potion if you must know." Draco looked slightly confused.

"Really? At three in the morning?" _Was it really three a.m.? _Much later than Severus had guessed. He sneered at Draco.

"Yes, not that you know anything about it, but some of us actually work. You may go now Draco." Draco threw up his hands and turned toward the castle. Severus wondered if they could entirely trust Draco and decided now wasn't the time to wonder.~

Hermione honestly didn't think they could truly trust Draco. She knew now was the time to be concerned, sooner rather than later. She pondered this suspicion as she knocked on the door to Albus' office. A permission of entranced was granted and Hermione rushed in.

"Professor, I mean Albus, It is very important that you come with me we've found…" She stopped herself when she noticed another person was within the office sitting across the desk from Albus. Jimmy rose and smiled at the sight of her. It was soon replaced with concern. Hermione was shocked to see him but not pleased. This would only make the situation more difficult. Albus seemed to sense her haste and concerns.

"Professor Savage was just requesting to change the OWL for his class. He has been up all night and has come up with some new material." Albus offered this information and Hermione simply nodded.

"Oh I see. Well, I was hoping you could come with me. I have discovered something I believe you may wish to see." She calmed her voice so as to not alert Jimmy. Time was running out and they needed to leave.

"Yes of course. Jimmy was just leaving." Albus walked to her until he was close enough for Jimmy not to hear. "Where did you say?" His lips barely moved.

"The outskirts of the Dark Forest. Severus is already there. Please, hurry." She said lips together, voice low. Albus nodded, bid Jimmy goodnight and was off. Hermione felt better but wanted to go with him as quickly as possible. She felt obligated to say goodnight to Jimmy as well. She said her farewell hoping that would be all.

"Hermione hold on. Can we talk?" Hermione cursed herself for not waving goodbye.

"Jimmy, I really can't right now. I have a lot to do."

"You always have somewhere to go, something to do. It's like you could care less about our relationship." Hermione felt bad because she knew he was right. And she didn't care. But she couldn't do this right now. She needed to leave and help Severus.

"I know Jimmy. And I'm sorry but I really do have to go." She was ready to turn and head down the stairs when she felt his hand grab her wrist. She looked at his stunned. "Let go Jimmy. This is important."

"So is this. Talk to me." She motioned to leave but his hand only gripped tighter. Hermione wondered if he would hurt her. How much did she really even know about him.

"Jimmy, stop this." His eyes were shaded and his hand stayed firm. "I'm not kidding." He didn't move. Hermione was starting to worry. "Let me go!" Jimmy suddenly seemed to snap out of it. He released her arm fear in his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. We'll talk later then." He left quickly. Hermione was in shock yet again. She lifted her sleeve to see a red sore mark around her wrist. Why hadn't she reached for her wand? She was really out of it. She decided not to tell anyone about Jimmy's random outburst and headed quickly to Severus and Albus.

**Hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	14. Werewolf

**_Hey sorry it's been so long! I've been uber busy! But i had to give you guys a new chapter! And i pretty much have all the others outlined so there should be more soon! I know this one isn't too long but it felt necessary :))) Enjoy! And please Review!_**

_"loose grip on gravity falls sky blinding crumbling walls. river sweep away my memories of_  
_children's things a young mother's love before the yearming song of flesh on flesh young hearts burst open wounds bleed fresh." (Werewolf- Coco Rosie)_

~"Soon we shall emerge from the shadows. Soon you shall release me." Her laugh echoed in the empty room. Vibrating off the walls and chilling the air. "You did well on your attack. But not well enough. How can they UNDERSTAND our threat if you cannot KILL properly?" She demanded of her follower. He looked up from his spot on the stone ground. Her eyes shone madly with insanity and determination.

"The teacher was prepared. He had enchantments of protection upon himself. I could not…" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice overtook his.

"OF COURSE HE WAS PREPARED! HE IS A CHARMS PROFESSOR, YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT!" he cringed under her outburst and didn't dare to move. Anything to offend her and his fate was sealed. Bellatrix ran her hand through her mess of hair and closed her eyes. "This will not be a problem again. Will it?" Her follower shook his head. Bellatrix opened her eyes. "I don't believe I HEARD you."

"No Madame Lestrange." She smiled wickedly.

"Good. Finish the job before he awakens and outs you to the rest of the staff. Do you believe anyone suspects you?" At least in this aspect Jimmy felt sure.

"No, if anything they suspect Malfoy. He seems far more suspicious than I."

"And the mudblood?" She practically spit the last word.

"She…may be an issue." Bellatrix's eyes flashed.

"WHAT?" Jimmy fixed his eyes upon the bottom of the mirror's frame then look at his master's anger. Even though she wasn't physically there he knew how dangerous her wrath could be. Especially now in the delicate stages of their plans. " YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT SHE IS TO THE PROCESS!''

"Yes my queen but she want nothing to do with me and when I attempted to force her…" Bellatrix cut him off before he could finish.

"_Force her? _You think you can _force _Hermione Granger? Well, do you?'' Jimmy was too terrified to speak.

"I…uh…I didn't realize…"

"WHAT? WHAT DIDN'T YOU REALIZE? THAT YOU ATTEMPTING TO HARM THE MUDBLOOD WOULD BACKFIRE!" He continued to watch the frame it's cool wood trembling from the force of her screams.

"It was an accident! It won't happen again! I swear it!" Bellatrix calmed momentarily.

"It better not. She and I share a bond, as you well know. I cannot infiltrate her unless she has her guards down. And she will never trust you to bring her to me if she thinks you will harm her. Do you now understand the significance her trust in you plays?" She said this in a sickly sweet tone as if speaking to a young child. Her insanity was limitless and Jimmy was only too aware.

"Yes I understand." He dared not say more in front of her. He wasn't sure what was right to say.

"Good so no one is aware of you. Correct?" Jimmy knew he'd regret his next words almost immediately.

"Well Snape seems to be the only one wary of me." He closed his eyes awaiting the anger. But instead he heard a laugh.

"Snape? Hahahaha You needn't worry about him. Severus Snape is a foolish infant when it comes to dark magic. He may have posed as a death eater but deep down he is a coward. And none of our concern." Jimmy glanced up to see her filing her nails. Into pointed tips like claws, no doubt.

"Yes my queen but Dumbledore does trust him as well as Granger." Bellatrix raised her head in thought.

"Hmm, this is true. Well he must be distracted then. Find out what his weakness is and use it to keep him from discovering us."

"Of course." He watched Bellatrix as she continued to file her nails. The dark room behind her let in only traces of moonlight from spaces between the boards covering its cracked windows. The room was obviously drafty from what Jimmy could tell. Bellatrix's hair blew every few seconds from a breeze, but the cold seemed to suit her fine. Bellatrix looked even better than she had right before she died. Her skin was less marked and she was in good health. As she had been when the Dark Lord first had reign.

"So!" Bellatrix exclaimed making Jimmy jump as he was broken from his thoughts. "What exactly have you done to keep them suspicious of my young nephew?" Jimmy recounted his meeting in Dumbledore's office.

"I convinced that old kook that I needed Draco for a personal teaching assistant. I told him that I'm sure the boy would learn a lot working under me. Of course he agreed. It's quite obvious they brought the boy here for alternate reasons then teaching. He would never allow me to see through his bluff." Bellatrix nodded her head.

"Good. Now it will be simple to frame him for everything. So even if we are found out Draco will be blamed. That traitorous little prick will deserve it too." Jimmy kept his head bowed. Bellatrix seemed involved in her own conversation. "As long as Granger continues to visit the mirror she will constantly be subjected to me. As long as she trusts this mirror she will easily allow me in. What I really need to do is start manipulating her thought patterns, shouldn't be too difficult." She was clearly lost in herself. Jimmy knew he had to tell her eventually.

"My queen?" Bellatrix's attention snapped downward.

"WHAT?" Jimmy already knew this wouldn't blow over well.

"The charms professor…he saw my face when I attacked him. He said 'Savage' just before he went unconscious." Jimmy didn't dare move a muscle. Knowing Bellatrix he would not sleep tonight unless covered in horrible welts and cuts. Her voice started in a low growl and began growing.

"He…saw… YOU? CAN YOU DO NOTHING PROPERLY? YOU _WILL _KILL THE DWARF TEACHER BEFORE YOU EXPOSE YOURSELF AND THIS ENTIRE OPERATION! COME HERE NOW! I WANT TO PUNISH YOU IN PERSON!" Jimmy could hear her breaking glass in the room. Things were crashing down she undoubtedly was waving her wand around in a fit of rage. "NOW!"

Jimmy jumped up and practically ran from the dark room. His heart felt like it was going to crash any second but he knew he'd be in worse pain if he wasted time getting to Bellatrix. In his haste he didn't take much notice to Draco who was rounding the corner and almost knocked him over.

"Whoa slow down there Jimmy. Is everything alright?" Draco was getting a little too familiar with the action of being run into. Everyone seemed to be constantly rushing about. Jimmy stared at Draco clearly not present and seeing right through him.

"Yes all is well thank you. I just lost track of time and need to get to bed. I am quite exhausted." He almost jumbled his words he was speaking so fast. Draco gave him a quizzical look.

"Isn't your classroom in the opposite direction?" Jimmy stared at Draco and then burst out into a laugh.

"Quite right you are! I must be really tired then. Say did you know you'll be working with me individually now?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Um no, I did not. But that should be…interesting." Draco wasn't a huge fan of Jimmy but he chose his words carefully. Jimmy was again looking past Draco still appearing very antsy. Jimmy patted Draco's shoulder.

"Yes it's all cleared with Dumbledore. Now, goodnight!" Jimmy rushed past Draco in the path he had already begun. He checked his surroundings as he neared the front hall and opened the door. He heard voices and slid into a shadow. Dumbledore, Hermione, & Severus all entered the school and once past Jimmy bolted. Knowing he had to be quick to not get hit Jimmy ran quickly over to the knot on the Whomping Willow and pressed down. ~

**were you guys expecting that 0.o haha don't worry there will be plenty of snape/hermione to come. review please and i will write faster! haha 3**


End file.
